Pure Snow
by kibun No Tenshi
Summary: Ya ha comenzado el invierno y junto con él, el despertar de nuevos sentimientos....n.n Porfis dejen reviews.. Sorato..Ultimo capitulo..Gracias por todo..n.n..Espero que les guste...
1. Chapter 1

Pure Snow

1er capitulo : 

En una pequeña pero hermosa ciudad llamada Kyoto, ubicada en las afueras de Tokyo, se encontraba una hermosa jovencita que a simple vista se veía muy feliz. Iba caminando por un lado de la cera con mucha prisa y con muchas carpetas en sus brazos.

Por fin, mi sueño se cumplió- dijo la jovencita con una gran sonrisa y terminando con un largo y gran suspiro.

De repente, sin darse cuenta se tropezó con alguien haciendo que ambos cayeran al suelo, quedando en una posición muy incomoda...

Discúlpeme no fue mi intención- dijo ella tratando de abrir los ojos, al hacerlo pudo presenciar la mirada mas hermosa, por unos instantes se perdió por esos ojos azules, que no dejaban de mirarla...No te preocupes, estoy bien y tu no te lastimaste?- dijo el muchacho, con una sonrisa y removiendo los mechones rojizos de la cara de la muchacha- ésta ultima solo pudo responder con una sonrisa nerviosa y sonrojándose.

Después de unos minutos la joven reacciona y se da cuenta de que se encontraba encima del muchacho mientras él la abrazaba.

Estem... bueno me tengo que ir, discúlpeme – dijo ella muy apenada mientras se levantaba y recogía sus libros.

No te preocupes, eso me pasa por andar distraído nnU – dijo él con una atractiva sonrisa, haciendo sonrojar mas aun a la jovencita.

Mientras ella recogía sus libros, vio como ese extraño muchacho le tendía la mano y le regalaba una maravillosa sonrisa diciendo- Matt – al principio ella no entendió y frunció el seño. Después lo pensó y sonrió, le dio la mano- Sora – ella respondió.

- En ese instante comenzaron a caer los primeros copos de nieve, Sora miro al cielo y cerro los ojos, comenzó a sentir frió, pero después de unos instantes sintió una calidez muy agradable...

... Al abrir los ojos, no vio a aquel Joven de ojos azules...

Dio un gran suspiro y susurro – Matt – y se abrazo a si misma.

Después de unos minutos, ella reacciono y no pudo evitar sonrojarse – Sora que te pasa?- se pregunto para si misma, una pequeña sonrisa se formo en sus labios.

Cuando Sora llego a su casa lo primerito que hizo fue buscar a su abuela y darle un gran abrazo...

Abuela lo logre! Entre a la Universidad de Kyoto!... Me dieron una Beca!...

Que bueno pequeña, me alegro tanto. Tu mama estaría tan orgullosa de ti- respondió su dulce abuela con una tierna sonrisa.

De repente la cara de felicidad de Sora desapareció, y su rostro se torno triste.

Si...discúlpame abuela pero tengo mucho que estudiar... Te quiero mucho... – buenas noches- dijo ésta mientras subía las escaleras.

Y no vas a cenar?- pregunto su abuela preocupada.

No... gracias no tengo apetito –Bendición!...

Hermano!- un pequeño rubio de ojos azules, como de unos 6 años llamaba a su hermano mayor.

Tk!...Llegaste!- Un rubio muy parecido al pequeño pero de mayor edad, se acercaba al niño para darle un fuerte abrazo.

Hermano.. te extrañe muchoooo... T.T- Decía el pequeño entre sollozos.

Yo también.. pero ya estas aquí!.. Que bueno que Mama te permitió pasar las vacaciones conmigo.- Le respondió Yamato con una gran sonrisa.

Yamato Ishida era un muchacho de 17 años, era una buena persona, muy atractivo y sexy a la vista de cualquier jovencita, estudiaba en la universidad de Kyoto. Sus padres eran divorciados sin embargo tenían contacto, su padre dueño de una compañía de televisión, su madre ama de casa. Tenia un hermano menor que vive con su madre en Tokyo mientras el vive con su padre en Kyoto. Es un hermano ejemplar, muy cariñoso, comprensivo y alegre.

Hermano mayor!.. Estoy muy feliz de estar aquí contigo!... mira traje a Chobi! Te acuerdas de el verdad?... tu me lo regalaste...- dijo muy feliz el pequeño Tk... Chobi era un osito de felpa, era lo más valioso para él...ya que se lo había regalado la persona que más quería... su hermano.

Claro Tk!.. n.n ... me costo todos mis ahorros... ¬¬ - pensó Matt...- Bueno vamos a casa ya es tarde!...

Unos rayos de luz se colaron por la ventana del pequeño pero hermoso cuarto de Sora, estaba decorado con puros angelitos.

Poco a poco Sora fue abriendo sus ojos, luego de varios estirones y bostezos se levanto, tomo un buen baño de agua fría para quitar el sueño y se vistió con un Blue Jean, una camisa de tiritas blanca, unos zapatos deportivos blancos, y accesorios blancos. Tenía el cabello suelto con una cinta blanca en su frente. Se miro varias veces en el espejo y bajo a la cocina.

Hola Abuela buenos días... – dijo Sora muy contenta

Hola cariño...buenos días te tengo buenas noticias...- le dijo su abuela con su tierna voz que le caracterizaba.

Dime abuela?- respondió Sora con comida en su boca, ya que se le hacia tarde, tenia que ir a la biblioteca por unos libros y hacer algunas cosas pendientes.

Tu amiga Mimi llamo- le dijo su abuela...

PLuuuuuuurrrr...- Sora boto todo el jugo de naranja que estaba tomando...- UPS perdón... n/nU..Que? llamo?... Y que dijo? Tenía tiempo que no sabia de ella.

Pues dijo que estaba aquí en Japón...y que quería verte.

De verdad?.. Ay que bien!... y no te dejo algún teléfono o algo por el estilo?... pregunto Sora emocionada al saber que iba a ver a una de sus amigas del pasado.

Si, aquí tienes... – su abuela le dio un papel que contenía una dirección y un número telefónico.

Gracias!... Ya me voy-dijo Sora corriendo mientras tomaba el ultimo sorbo de su jugo y agarraba su abrigo, ya que hacia frió. Era el comienzo de invierno.

No tires la puerta...Plaaaaaaaaaaaaaz! al salir!...¬¬ - La abuela solo pudo sonreír-Ay pequeña como has crecido... y sin embargo no aprendes...

-------------------------------------------

Mira hermano ya se manejar bicicleta!... – dijo el pequeño Tk muy emocionado y orgulloso de si mismo por haber aprendido a dominar la bicicleta sin rueditas.

Muy bien Tk!... ya vengo voy por unos chocolates calientes... pórtate bien y no te alejes de aquí si? – le dijo Matt mientras se alejaba a comprar los chocolates.

-Que lindo es este parque, es tan limpio y agradable... Que raro debería estar nevando como...- Sora comenzó a recordar lo que había pasado hace dos días, siendo interrumpida por los gritos y llantos de un niño.

Al voltearse vio a un pequeño rubio llorando, no dudo en salir corriendo para ayudarlo.

Pequeño estas bien?- le pregunto preocupada Sora.

Mi pie, me duele...decía el niño entre sollozos

Sora lo ayudo a levantarse – se ve que te caíste de tu bicicleta, debes tener cuidado eres muy chiquito para manejar sin rueditas n.n- Le sugería Sora con una tierna sonrisa que tranquilizo al pequeño.

Como te llamas?- pregunto ella.

Tk...-respondió el pequeño mientras se limpiaba los ojitos.

Donde están tus papas?

Mi papa esta trabajando y mi mama en su casa – respondió el pequeño, todavía algo asustado por lo de la bicicleta.

Que?.. O.O estas solo? – Pregunto ella algo asustada.

No, mi hermano mayor fue por unos chocolates calientes- respondió ingenuo Tk.

Pero que clase de hermano tienes?.. Es un monstruo como es capaz de dejar a un pequeño niño indefenso! Y con una bicicleta sin rueditas!...Es un Demente es un Monstruo... Un Psicópata... Un...

Disculpe señorita- una persona le dio unas palmaditas en su hombro.

Espere un segundo, volteo tan rápido que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de quien era... Es un inconciente, irresponsable!...

Disculpa!... Quien eres tú para insultarme?...además, que haces con mi hermano? – pregunto molesto el Joven.

Sora se paralizo -Ay no!... metí la pata- pensó ella... poco a poco fue volteándose mientras pensaba una excusa para disculparse...- Yo...- pero al quedar frente a ese joven, reconoció su mirada al instante, no lo podía creer se trataba de - Matt? – susurro bajito, sin embargo él logro escucharla...

Disculpa?..Nos conocemos? – pregunto incrédulo.

Sora se encontraba tan hipnotizada por su hermosa mirada que ni siquiera lo escucho... No podía creer que fuera él... Otra vez... lo volvió a ver... Aquel muchacho con el que se tropezó y le tendió la mano... Aquel que...

Disculpa estas ahí?...- pregunto sarcásticamente, la verdad él no era así pero estaba muy molesto por todo los insulto proveniente de una desconocida.

Ah?.. si...- Sora volvió en sí...- Óigame no sea tan grosero!..yo no lo estoy insultando.

A no? - ... Quien se cree usted para estarme llamando irresponsable, psicópata .. y todo eso?..

Quee? O.O como que por que?... Como se le ocurre dejar a un pequeño solo!... dijo ella alzando su tono de voz.

Fui a comprar unos chocolates!...- dijo mas molesto de lo que ya estaba Yamato.

Pero como se le ocurre!.. El pequeño se cayo de su bicicleta! Y se lastimo le parece responsable eso?- Pregunto Sora casi que en gritos... llamando así la atención de todos los presentes en el parque.

Tk es eso cierto?- pregunto sorprendido Matt...

Si hermano... u.u – dijo Tk entre sollozos, comenzando a llorar de nuevo.

Vistes ya lo hiciste llorar de nuevo! Monstruo!...- dijo Sora casi que gritando en su cara.

MONSTRUO?..Como se te ocurre...!.. No tengo la culpa!.. Eres una loca!... O.o

Ahhh! Solo eso me faltaba!.. ahora me llamas loca no?...pues sabes como es la cosa?- Sora agarro y le estampo una gran cachetada en su mejilla derecha, haciendo resonar a lo lejos...(Na: estilo anime.. P)

Tk se quedo anonadado al ver a su hermano con la cara roja y de lado, él era muy pequeño y no entendía muy bien todo.

Quien crees que eres para darme una cachetada?...Le pregunto Matt sin verle la cara a Sora.

Ella no dijo nada... no creía que tenia tanta fuerza y mucho menos que iba a reaccionar de esa manera... Y sin poder decir algo.

Matt le agarro las muñecas, y la atrajo hacia él...- Que te pasa?.. Suéltame...Me estas haciendo daño -Decía Sora tratando de librarse.. Matt solo pudo sonreír. La atrajo mas hacia él quedando uno enfrente del otro con solo 3 milímetros de separación.

Cuando se iban acercando más y más... se veían directamente los ojos... Sus miradas se encontraban cruzadas una encima de la otra, hasta que Tk intervino entre los dos, volviéndolos a la realidad.

Basta no peleen!.. se parecen a papa y a mama!... no los quiero ver pelear – A Matt se le partió el alma al escuchar las palabras de su hermano, así que cambio su mirada de enfado a una tierna y de arrepentimiento – Perdóname fui muy agresivo y grosero, no fue mi intención- dijo Matt mirando a Sora.

Ella quedo sorprendida ante las palabras del pequeño pero mas aun ante las palabras de Matt, se sintió mal por dentro en cierta parte él tenia razón, ella no tenia por que insultarlo de esa forma - No, perdóname tu a mi..lo siento no debí ofenderte... ¬/¬... – Después de decirle esas palabras a Matt pero sin mirarle a la cara se agacho al nivel de Tk, lo agarro por los hombros y le dijo- Perdóname Tk...te prometo que no pasara de nuevo – Y con esto se levanto los miro a los dos, eran idénticos se notaba a leguas que eran hermanos, ella comenzó a alejarse.

Espera..!...- escucho que el pequeño la llamaba.

Sora se volteo lentamente, y noto que el pequeño se le acercaba, pero también se dio cuenta de que el mayor la veía fijamente. Sin darse cuenta lo miro fijamente a los ojos, sus miradas se cruzaron y permanecieron por unos instantes, que para ambos fueron una eternidad. Pero fue interrumpida por los suaves jalones a los pantalones de Sora, producidos por el pequeño Tk, ella se sorprendió y reacciono de repente , haciendo florecer un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas. Vio al pequeño y se volvió a agachar.

Como te llamas?- pregunto curioso el pequeño Tk, con un leve sonrojo y una gran sonrisa.

Ella se rió, ya que era cierto estuvo un rato con él y nunca le dijo como se llamaba...- Sora - le sonrió...- le guiño el ojo... y con eso se marcho.

A Tk se le formo una gran sonrisa en su rostro y solo pudo gritar – Sayounara Sora!... Espero verte pronto Adiós!- le dijo mientras hacia un gesto de despedida con su manito derecha.

Sora?- se pregunto Matt, mientras sonreía para si mismo.

Sora, se dirigía a su casa muy pensativa, a la final no paso por la biblioteca se le había olvidado por completo. Solamente podía pensar en lo mismo o mejor dicho en la misma persona, aquel joven que tenia una mirada especial, unos ojos azules, misteriosos y profundos como el mar...Y sin darse cuenta llego a la puerta de su casa.

Abrió la puerta, entro y se dirigió directamente a las escaleras y mientras pasaba por la sala escucho la voz de una joven de aproximadamente su edad – Veo, que la biblioteca estaba cerrada no?...- dijo la joven... Sora se paro bruscamente y al voltearse para ver de quien se trataba dijo -Mimi? O.O – lo dijo con un tono de sorpresa y alegría a la vez.

Continuara...

Hola, a todos!.. n.n .. Como están? Espero que bien... )

Gracias por leer mi fic, es el segundo que hago... pero primero en escribirlo yo sola... n/nU ...Espero que les guste y sea de su agrado !...

Porfis, dejen un review con sus comentarios, críticas constructivas, dudas... De verdad se los agradecería... n.n

Gracias por todo... cuídense mucho...saludos... Sayou... n.n

Atte: Kibun No Tenshi


	2. Chapter 2

2do Capitulo:

Hola Sora como estas! O - grito Mimi mientras corría a abrazarla, casi no la dejaba respirar.

M...mi...Mimi...no puedo respirar! --U – decía Sora casi sin aliento, pero a la vez no podía evitar reírse.

Gomen!.. n/nU..Como has estado?... Que a sido de tu vida?... como te va en Japón? – preguntaba muy emocionada Mimi, ya que tenían mas de 4 años sin verse.

Wou... wouu... Wouu...matte! (na: creo que significa espera n.nU) – Que te parece si te invito a comer los mejores sushis de todo Kyoto? n.n – Le pregunto en broma, porque ya sabia cual iba a ser la reacción de su amiga.

O.o sushi ?... Wacala!...X.X... Sora! Sabes que no me gusta el Sushi!.. Que tal MC Donalds! n.n – sugería Mimi tratando de ocultar su tono de preocupación y desacuerdo.

Jajajaajajaja... Claro!.. era solo una broma... n.nU ... Vamos!.. – le respondió Sora mientras subía las escaleras corriendo, para irle a avisar a su abuela y buscar unas cosas.

----------------------------------------------------

Hermano,...hermano... HERMANO... ¬¬... Matt... Hermano...- llamaba miles de veces a Matt...

...- pero éste ultimo no respondía, se encontraba lavando los platos, pero viendo por la ventana, con una mirada perdida... sin punto fijo...

Yamato Ishida!- Grito Tk al ver que su hermano no le respondía.

Matt se sobresalto... su hermano menor nunca lo llamaba por su nombre completo, solo cuando se molestaba, que era una vez a la cuaresma.

Que quieres Tk?- pregunto Matt aun en la luna y un poco desconcertado.

Por fin reaccionas!... quiero un helado! – dijo Tk con una gran sonrisa

Tk!.. pero si acabas de comer, acaso no te gusto lo que prepare?- pregunto Matt, muy preocupado, ya que él era un buen cocinero. Y Tk siempre quedaba satisfecho con los platillos que él hacia.

Si, estaba muy rica la comida- dijo el pequeño Ishida mientras se sobaba su barriguita...- Pero me provoco un heladito... anda di que si!... porfis!...- suplico Tk con ojitos de bebe triste.

-.- U... Esta bien!... Ve a lavarte las manitos mientras yo termino de limpiar los platos y recoger la cocina- dijo Matt aliviado y orgulloso de si mismo, al saber que su comida había quedado exquisita.

Haiiiii! n.n... Arigatou Gozaimasu! – pronuncio Tk saltando de un lado a otro, como si se tratara de un grito de guerra, corrió a abrazar a su hermano mayor y se fue al baño.

Matt suspiro, y veía a su hermanito alejarse. Mientras él continuaba con los deberes del hogar.

----------------------------------------------

- Uffff... estoy súper full!.. Siempre me lleno cuando como aquí!... Me gusta más el MC Donalds de aquí! n.n...- Decía muy satisfecha Mimi, mientras botaba la bandeja de comida.

Jajajajja... Mimi no has cambiado nada! – dijo Sora, entre risas... al escuchar a su amiga.

Hey! Sora no hables mucho!... Aunque tu si has cambiado, y mucho! – dijo Mimi, en respuesta a lo que su amiga le había dicho... Que te parece si vamos al parque que queda cerca de tu casa!... Vamos a jugar con la nieve!.. n.n ... Y también vamos a hablar de muchas cosas!.. Ya son mas de 4 años que no nos veíamos y veo que muchas cosas han cambiado desde que me fui...

Si tienes razón, Fresa– esto ultimo lo dijo Sora con un leve tono sarcástico.

¬¬...- muy chistosa Sora-chan! – respondió Mimi mientras le daba un pequeño empujón a Sora por los hombros.

Mientras Sora y Mimi entraban al baño, Matt y Tk entraban por la puerta principal del negocio de comida rápida...

Quiero un helado de chocolate!- pedía Tk tiernamente.

Helado?.. pero si hace mucho frió afuera!... no prefieres un chocolate caliente? – preguntaba Matt, al ver los extraños gustos de su hermanito.

Iie!... Quiero un heladito es mas rico... no importa el frió... n.n – respondió ingenuamente el pequeño.

Como digas – se resigno Matt, mientras hacia la cola para comprar.

Tk se encontraba buscando una mesa, hasta que vio a una persona, que para él era muy familiar...

Sora! – Grito el pequeño, mientras se le formaba una gran sonrisa.

Sora, escucho que la llamaban, pero al principio no reconoció la voz, y al voltearse diviso una pequeña figura no muy lejos de ella, que la saludaba.

Sabes quien es? – pregunto curiosa Mimi

Si... es el pequeñoTk! – Le respondió Sora mientras se acercaba al pequeño y lo saludaba.

Hola!.. como estas?- pregunto muy emocionado el pequeño rubio.

Muy bien y tu?.. como sigues de tu golpecito? – dijo Sora con un tono de voz muy tierno y alegre.

Bien!.. ya no me duele... vine a comer helado con mi hermano... n.n – le contaba Tk muy feliz de volverla a ver y poder hablar con ella.

Ah... tu... hermano esta aquí? - pregunto muy curiosa ella.

Si!... AH! Mira ahí viene!... n.n – le señalo Tk la escaleras, por donde se veía subir a un rubio de ojos azules.

Sora se levanto de la silla y al voltearse se encontró esa mirada, una mirada incomparable. Tan profunda, misteriosa, hipnotizante.

Matt en cambio al darse cuenta de su presencia, se altero un poco, al recordar todos sus insultos. El frunció el ceño, y poco a poco se fue acercando a la mesa, se sentó... tomo su chocolate caliente le dio un sorbo... miro a Tk que comía su helado con una cara de felicidad y satisfacción... luego desvió su mirada disimuladamente hacia Sora...y le dijo – Buenas Tardes, gracias por cuidar a mi hermano... ya se puede ir...

O.O Que?...que dijiste? – pregunto Sora mientras cerraba sus puños y comenzaba a molestarse.. haciendo formar los cachito de rabia... ( na: estilo anime :P )

Lo que oíste... o eres sorda?- respondió Matt sarcásticamente, pero sin mirarle los ojos.

Eres... UN...- Sora estaba a punto de estallar pero en ese momento...

Sora-chan, nos tenemos que ir!... Disculpen... pero nos tenemos que IR!- decía Mimi tratando de llevarse a Sora, para que no explotara la tercera Guerra Mundial.

Sayou... fue un placer... n.nU – se despidió Mimi mientras se llevaba a su amiga casi arrastrando.

Sayou!... n.n – Se despedía el pequeño rubio con una gran sonrisa, y todos sus labios llenos de chocolate.

Matt no se molesto en despedirse ni mucho menos de voltear a ver a alguien, solo siguió tomando su chocolate caliente... Y al escuchar el golpe de la puerta solo pudo sonreír... si lo admitía le encantaba hacer enfurecer a esa linda joven... si no lo podía negar era muy linda y tenia sus encantos...como enojarse fácilmente.

Uuuuyyyyy!... No soporto a ese rubio sangron!.. Me choca! Que se cree?.. Llamarme niñera!... Ayyyy no lo soporto!.. Pero ya vera! Va a conocer de lo que soy capaz!... X.x... – decía Sora con mucha impotencia y rabia. Estaba muy molesta y de tanto hablar y refunfuñar le llego a faltar el aire, estaba muy exaltada.

--U... Tranquila!... No exageres!...Ya... ya – Mimi trataba de tranquilizarla, pero no era de mucha ayuda.

Te las vas a ver mal Matt!...- se decía Sora para si misma, mientras pensaba en millones de torturas para hacerlo sufrir... – Mimi la veía muy extrañada.. ya que Sora se reía, de una forma tan malévola que cualquiera que la escuchara se llevaría un gran susto.

Después de un rato, la pelirroja se tranquilizo y se sintió apenada.. porque había tomado una actitud muy infantil... a la final las dos terminaron muertas de la risa, y entre risas comenzaron a caminar hasta llegar a una banca, que se encontraba en el parque cerca de la casa de Sora...Ambas suspiraron se vieron a los ojos.. Y volvieron a reír...

Sabes Mimi?.. Me hiciste mucha falta – decía Sora mientras la abrazaba.

Tu también amiga – Le sonrió Mimi...- A ver, cuéntame que ha sido de tu vida?...Que has hecho en estos últimos 4 años?

Bueno, como te había escrito hace un año, mi mama falleció...- esto lo dijo Sora bajando su tono de voz y con lagrimas en sus ojos – Y para mi no ha sido fácil, comencé a bajar mi rendimiento escolar, me aleje de todo, deje de ser la niña responsable y cariñosa. Me afecto mucho la perdida de mi mama...Pero poco a poco lo fui superando, y bueno mi abuela se vino a vivir conmigo...Ella ha sido un gran apoyo... una luz en la oscuridad que se ha vuelto mi vida...- Sora da un fuerte y largo suspiro, se limpia las lagrimas y sonríe – Logre graduarme con buenas calificaciones a pesar de mis bajas, pude cumplir mi sueño de estudiar en la Universidad de Kyoto, recibí una Beca!...Voy a estudiar diseño de modas...Estoy dando clases de Tenis...y trabajo en la floristería de mi mama.. Eso me ayuda con los gastos de la casa y de la universidad...y bueno estoy muy contenta de haber logrado todo esto...- dijo Sora con una mirada triste, pero con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro...mirando a Mimi

Sora, de verdad eres alguien admirable, siento mucho la perdida de tu madre- dijo Mimi, tratando de darle ánimos a su amiga.

Bueno, bueno... Ya mucho de mi... que me cuentas tu? – le pregunto Sora, para romper ese pequeño silencio que se formo entre ellas dos.

Mmm...Sora fue lo máximo!...me encanto estar en USA por 4 años! ...Claro no puedo negar que extrañe mucho a Japón, mis amigos, familiares, costumbres, la escuela.. pero fue maravillosa esa experiencia...Al principio fue difícil, pues todo es diferente, otro idioma, otras costumbres, otras personas... Sin embargo hice muchos amigos y hasta tuve un novio! n.n...Mis padres me metieron en clases de modelaje y canto...Y bueno por cosas del destino mandaron de regreso a Japón a mi papa, y ahora vamos a vivir aquí!... n.n ..Estaremos mucho mas tiempo juntas...Voy a entrar a la misma universidad que tu.. Aunque otra carrera...

Que bueno Mimi!...!Me alegro mucho!- decía Sora muy emocionada

Y así pasaron las horas, siguieron hablando de muchas cosas más...Hasta que comenzó a oscurecerse el cielo, y ambas tomaron caminos diferentes para regresar a sus hogares.

Ya había pasado una semana desde ese día, Sora no volvió a encontrarse con el pequeño Tk y mucho menos con su hermano mayor... Matt... Tampoco vio de nuevo a Mimi, ya que se había ido unos días a Tokyo con su familia de vacaciones. Solo faltaba un día para comenzar la universidad, ella estaba muy emocionada pero a la vez algo asustada.

Sora se encontraba arreglando todos sus libros, buscando en el close la mejor ropa y combinación. Tardo mas de una hora, pero a la final se decidió por un lindo conjunto que comprendía de una falda larga estilo campesina de color blanco, una camisa sin mangas, era mas parecido a un top de color rosado, con unas sandalias rosaditas; unos zarcillos rosados de estrellitas que eran largos, por eso no se puso ningún collar. Ella era muy coqueta y le encantaba estar bien vestida. Decidió que iba a llevar su cabello suelto para lucir su cabello rojizo largo y ondulado...

Sin darse cuenta se hicieron las 10 00 de la noche, así que Sora se acostó a dormir. Estaba muy emocionaba no tenia ni la menor idea de lo que le preparaba el futuro.

Continuara...

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Hola a todos!.. Muchas gracias por leer mi fic..!...Aquí esta el segundo capitulo espero que les guste!... n.n

Muchas pero muchas gracias!...Por esos reviews tan lindos!..Gracias por esos comentarios que me llenaron de alegría y esperanza!..Para mi significa mucho!.. Yo pensé que estaba haciendo el ridículo escribiendo, pero ya veo que no soy tan mala!..Gracias a sus comentarios, me dieron ganas y ánimos para seguir escribiendo!.. De verdad muchas gracias!... Espero que les guste este cap!... Se los dedico a todos los que escribieron reviews! Gracias!... Nunca llegue a imaginar, que las escritoras que mas admiro, y son mis ejemplos a seguir me escribieran reviews!...Gracias! T.T

Porfis, dejen un review... Con sus comentarios, críticas constructivas, opiniones, dudas...

P.D.: fans del Sorato no se preocupen, Mimi solo es amiga de Sora, no tiene ninguna intención con Yamato... n.nU...Y Tk va a tener mucho que ver entre estos dos tortolitos... que me encantan como pareja... n.n Sora y Yamato!...

Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo...

Muchas gracias por todo...Cuídense mucho... Sayou... n.n

Atte: Kibun No Tenshi


	3. Chapter 3

3er capitulo:

Sora, cariño... – decía una dulce voz, mientras cuidadosamente la movía de un lado a otro...

...mmmm...mmmm...- respondía Sora entre sueños.

Cariño, despierta... se te va hacer tarde – le decía su abuela con un tono cariñoso, pero a la vez preocupado.

Un ratito mas abuela, todavía es temprano – dijo Sora mientras cambiaba de posición...- ZZZzzzzZZZZZ- seguía entre sueños.

Takenouchi!...Despierta...Hija! – alzo su tono de voz.

Que?..QUE?..Que?- Se levanto de un salto...- Que pasa abuela?- decía, mientras se estiraba y daba un grande y largo bostezo...

Cariño, ya es tarde... apúrate o si no llegaras tarde a la universidad – esto ultimo lo dijo saliendo de la habitación de su nieta.

Que hora es? – se pregunto Sora mientras se sobaba los ojos con la mano izquierda, y agarraba el reloj de su mesita de noche con la mano derecha...- Las 7:30 -.- ...LAS 7:30 O.O – Pego un grito – Noooo!.. no puede ser...voy a llegar tarde! T.T- y con esto salio corriendo a bañarse y a vestirse...bajo las escaleras lo mas rápido que pudo...se despidió de su abuela... y salio toda apurada a la universidad.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

A ver...libros, carpetas, lápiz, borra, cuaderno... si todo lo tengo!...Que bueno que adelante todo anoche – decía aliviada, ya que no se le había olvidado nada.

Mientras caminaba los mas rápido que podía se reprochaba – Perfecto Sora!.. Tu primer día de clases, y llegas tarde!...- torció los ojos, respira hondo...y trataba de acelerar mas el paso...

Al llegar a la universidad, dio un gran suspiro y se tranquilizo, no había llegado tan tarde como ella creía, todavía había gente reunida afuera...

Que bien se siente, estar en la universidad, es tan agradable!... Mama estoy aquí por ti – esto lo dijo con un tono de melancolía, pero a la vez de alegría.

Algo capto la atención de Sora, y era un grupo de chicas aglomeradas en toda la entrada de la universidad...

Que será, eso? – se preguntaba, deseando saber que ocurría.

No pudo contra su curiosidad y se acerco... – TU?- Pego un grito que provoco la atención de todos los presentes...

Vaya, vaya... que chiquito es el mundo...- decía un rubio con un tono burlón, al ver la expresión de Sora...- Quien diría, la niñera en persona...- esto ultimo lo dijo, con una mirada cínica, y una sonrisa entre graciosa y triunfadora.

Dios! Por que a mi? – pensaba Sora mientras miraba al cielo, y levantaba las manos.

Caramba, hasta loca me salio la muchacha...- dijo el rubio finalizando con una carcajada burlona.

IM...BE...- pero Sora no pudo terminar, la campana de entrada sonó. Yamato se despidió con una mirada de desagrado, mientras que ella le volteaba los ojos y se cruzaba de brazos.

(Entonando el Aum) -...Paciencia! – dijo ella, mientras daba un gran suspiro, y comenzaba a caminar hacia su nuevo salón.

Los pasillos eran largos, y contenían muchas aulas. La Universidad de Kyoto era reconocida no solo por su excelente rendimiento académico, si no también por su infraestructura y áreas de recreación. Poseía una biblioteca privada, canchas de tenis; fútbol; baloncesto; voleiball, 3 piscinas olímpicas, cafetería, gimnasio...Era una de las mejores universidades de Japón.

Bien este es mi salón...- dijo Sora, mientras cerraba sus ojos, colocaba su mano derecha en la manilla...- Todo saldrá bien, mente positiva – y con esto respiró hondo y abrió la puerta del salón.

Mayor fue su sorpresa , al ver que a pesar de que no eran muchos alumnos, todos se encontraban divididos en varios grupos, excepto un muchacho de cabellos alborotados, que se notaba pensativo, viendo por la ventana...Sora se sintió un poco incomoda puesto que todos se les quedaron mirando muy raro, así como que "la nueva"...De todas formas ella no les paro mucho, y poco a poco fue buscando un puesto, pero cada vez que veía uno libre alguien se sentaba y la miraba con cara de desagrado o ponían los libros y decían – esta ocupado! – con un tono muy antipático.

A la final, termino sentándose en el único puesto que encontró libre, al frente del muchacho de cabellos alborotados. Al principio éste no se había dado cuenta de su presencia.

Estem...Disculpa... pero no hay problemas de que me siente aquí? – pregunto algo penosa la pelirroja...Sacando de sus pensamientos al muchacho...- No, no te preocupes... Claro que te puedes sentar aquí..! – dijo muy contento...Por unos minutos se le quedo mirando a Sora, haciendo que esta se sonrojara...- Ay!..Disculpa... es que tienes unos ojos muy bonitos- Le dijo el moreno al darse cuenta del sonrojo de la muchacha – Tai Yagami – le dijo con una simpática sonrisa, estrechando su mano... – Sora Takenouchi, un placer – le respondió ella mientras le daba la mano... – Al contrario el placer es todo mío! – y con esto le sonrió.

Sora solo pudo reír... –Oye Sora, no te preocupes casi todos son así de callados y antipáticos con los nuevos...Pero con el tiempo todo cambiara – le dijo mientras el moreno se rascaba la cabeza y le guiñaba el ojo...- Es muy simpático, y lindo también...- pensó Sora mientras le regalaba una tierna sonrisa y se sentaba derecha, para ver la pizarra.

Jóvenes silencio por favor!... Silencio la clase ya va a comenzar...- se escucho la voz de un señor no mayor de 50 años, entrando al salón.

Buenos días, soy su profesor de Matemática- se dirigió a todos, mientras se presentaba.

Y que tendrá que ver las matemáticas con diseño grafico? – le pregunto Tai a Sora en forma de susurro...

Como que, que tiene que ver?...será muy lindo y simpático... pero se ve que no es muy inteligente – pensó Sora, no pudo evitar reírse. Lo cual provoco que Tai se extrañara...- Te encuentras bien? – le pregunto Taichi preocupado, al ver que se estaba poniendo rojita de tanto reírse...- Si, si... no te preocupes...- decía Sora entre risas.

Después de unos segundos se tranquiliza, le pide disculpas a su nuevo compañero, y saca su cuaderno, para escribir...

Bueno, hoy como es el primer día veremos un repaso de las matemáticas de preparatoria – les dijo el profesor, para así comenzar su clase...Todos los alumnos hicieron gestos de desacuerdo y fastidio.

Bien comencemos con Valor absoluto...Quiero que hagan el ejercicio de la página... – el profesor no pudo continuar ya que fue interrumpido por el sonido de la puerta.

Disculpe, profesor, se me hizo tarde!... Me puede dejar pasar? – pregunto el muchacho algo apenado y nervioso.

Joven Ishida, como es el primer día se lo paso... pero que no vuelva a ocurrir...Tome asiento! – le ordeno el profesor.

-Esa voz...- decía Sora en susurro –En donde la he escuchado? – se pregunto a si misma...Al levantar el rostro, para ver de quien era la voz tan familiar se le cayo el cuaderno y el libro...Llamando la atención de los alumnos.

Mientras tanto, Yamato no pudo evitar sonreír ante el acto de la pelirroja. –Que espera Ishida?... Busque un puesto!- le recordó el profesor ya malhumorado por haber perdido 3 minutos de clase.

Si profesor, disculpe- se disculpaba Yamato. Cuando se dispuso a buscar un asiento, todas las muchachas les brindaban su asiento, y le guiñaban el ojo, o lo miraban seductoramente...A lo que Yamato formaba una expresión de fastidio en su rostro. A la final encontró un puesto vació, justamente al lado de la pelirroja, mientras la vio recogiendo sus cosas – Que suerte tengo – se dijo para el mismo mientras sonreía, y se acercaba a ella...

Sora noto que se aproximaba a ella, hasta que se agacho a su altura, y la miro fijamente con una seductora pero a la vez burlona sonrisa, haciéndola sonrojar – Que torpe eres!... No tires tus cosas al suelo! – y con esto le coloco las cosas sobre su pupitre y se levanta para sentarse al lado de ella. Provocando que Sora se molestara, lo mirara con rabia...- Gracias!...- dijo entre dientes... – De nada niñera! – le respondió Matt sarcásticamente.

O.O Eres UN!...- Sora se levanto bruscamente...- NO TE SOPORTO!- grito.

Takenouchi, con que no soportas mi clase he? – pregunto el profesor, sorprendido por el grito de Sora.

No profe!... no me refería a usted, discúlpeme... Por Favor!- le suplicaba Sora, mientras hacia un gesto de reverencia.

Muy tarde señorita, hágame el favor de salirse del aula! – Le reprocho el profesor.

No!.. profe por favor discúlpeme!...- suplicaba Sora... – NO!...- le respondía el profesor...-Salga ya!.. o quiere que llame a la directora? – le advirtió el obstinado profesor.

A la final Sora termino saliendo del aula, se fue al baño...

Uhhhrgggghhh... Todo me pasa por su culpa!... Es el primer día de clases! Como me pudieron sacar de la primera clase! - se reprochaba Sora, mientras se veía en el espejo.

Después de un rato escucho la campana de receso y salio del baño...Se fue directo al salón, esperó en la puerta mientras todos salían, recogió sus cosas y se fue directo al pasillo de los casilleros, para guardar unos libros.

En el trayecto a los casilleros, más de un chico le dijo piropos bonitos, y le silbaban... Provocando que se formara un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas...solo podía abrazarse ella misma con los libros que tenia entre sus brazos...

136- Decía mientras buscaba el número en el casillero...- 136...Aquí!- se paro enfrente de él y le escribió la clave al candado, sin embargo no abría – Sora, paciencia! – se decía mientras lo volvía a intentar, pero el casillero no abría – Bueno si no es por las buenas será por las malas! – y le pego un golpe, y como arte de magia el casillero se abrió – Bien!...- dijo Sora respirando profundamente...

Sora?... Hola! Como estas? – saludo Mimi con un gran abrazo.

Mimi?...bien y tu? – le pregunto Sora muy contenta de verla... –Por fin algo bueno! – pensó alegremente.

Súper Feliz!... Me encanto la primera clase!...Hice varios amigos... –Le contaba Mimi muy emocionada...- Y a ti?.. Como te fue? – le pregunto.

A mi?...- Sora comenzó a recordar todo lo que había pasado- Bueno si no contamos, que cuando entre al salón todos me miraron muy feo, que me sacaron de la primera clase por culpa de ese idiota, y que el casillero no me quería abrir...- Creo que bien...- dijo algo dudosa, pensando que nada podía ser peor...

Me alegro mucho amiga!...n.nU...Que te parece si vamos a la cafetería me muero de hambre!- le sugería Mimi...- Anda di que si! – le suplicaba sacándole la trompita...- Además barriguita llena, corazón contento – termino diciendo...tratando de convencerla...

Mimi...?- decía Sora al ver la expresión tan manipuladora de Mimi...- Esta bien vamos – le sonrió, cerro su casillero y se fue con Mimi hasta la cafetería.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Que RICO...Quiero uno de esto...AH y otro poquito de esto... Uy que rico se ve... – decía Mimi, mientras pasaba por el buffet de la cafetería con su bandeja.

Mimi, te vas a comer todo eso? – pregunto asombrada Sora

Si...se ve delicioso...- decía Mimi con unos ojos brillosos.

Sora suspira – Yo me conformo con un yogurt y un vaso con agua...- decía mientras se dirigía a la caja para pagar.

QUE?...Tan caro?... No puede ser! – reclamaba Mimi, al ver el monto total de su comida... - Casi gasto toda mi mesada en comida – decía Mimi llorando.

Eso te pasa por ser tan glotona – se río Sora...- Vamos tranquila pronto lo recuperaras – trato de darle ánimos a Mimi.

Después de comer, Mimi y Sora, decidieron irse a recorrer las áreas verdes de la universidad...

Sora se encontraba muy pensativa...- En donde estará?...- buscaba a sus alrededores – No lo he visto desde la primera clase...- dijo tristemente...

En que piensas Sora? – Mimi le pregunto, interrumpiendo así sus pensamientos...- En nada...- dijo Sora algo nerviosa...

Interesante – decía Mimi en forma graciosa...- Como se llama? – esta pregunta desconcertó a Sora...

Que?.. De que hablas? – pregunto Sora tratando de ocultar su nerviosismo...

Es el chico de la otra vez... cierto? – pregunto Mimi muy interesada e insistente..

Quien?..Ese?... No como crees... no lo soporto... me ha metido en muchos problemas.. Y además me dijo niñera!...- decía Sora, malhumorada, aunque no podía evitar sonrojarse, al recordarlo...

Si tu lo dices...- dijo Mimi, mientras se cruzaba de brazos y sonreía... -Sora, conoces el dicho de, "Los que se odian, se aman"? – volvió a preguntar Mimi, con un tono pícaro en su voz.

Mimi?...Por favor?...Como crees que me voy a Fijar en ese rubio caprichoso y sangron – admitió Sora entre cortada... pero con una voz decidida.

Entonces...- seguía Mimi su jueguito de picar a Sora...- Por que te pones tan nerviosa y te sonrojas?

Mimi!.. Claro que no...Es que estoy nerviosa porque...porque...A si! Por que hoy tengo un partido... y no estoy sonrojada sólo que hace calor... – se defendía Sora nerviosa...

Sora?...A quien quieres engañar... estamos en invierno... Primero no es posible que tengas torneo porque ya tuviste uno hace unos días y como vas a tener calor si esta haciendo frío!...Además es invierno! – Termino Mimi, muerta de la risa...- Ay Sora., para la próxima léete un libro de mentiras...Ya que te mueres de hambre mintiendo – y con esto Mimi, se alejo de ella...

O.O ...Mimi... – decía Sora sorprendida, mientras veía a su amiga alejarse...- En que estaba pensando? – Se pego con una mano la frente y se regreso al salón...

Continuara...

----------------------------------------

Hola a todos !.. Espero que estén bien!... n.n ... Gracias por leer mi fic, aquí esta el tercer capitulo espero que les guste... n/nU

Porfis dejen un review con sus comentarios, críticas constructivas, dudas, opiniones... n.n

Y hablando de Reviews... Muchas pero Muchísimas gracias!...La verdad todavía me cuesta creerlo!... O.o...No saben lo feliz que me siento, cada vez que leo esos reviews tan lindos que me escriben!... De verdad me ayudan mucho!... Gracias Alexeigirl, Sorita –Dg1, Atori-chan, Priss-Chan, Quietshade, Kari... (Por sus palabras tan lindas...por darme ánimos...y consejos) (Por sus comentarios y opiniones) Me alegra saber que les gusta...Muchas Gracias!

Gracias por todo!...Les prometo dar mi mayor esfuerzo para que todos los capítulos sean de su agrado... Y hacer lo mejor que pueda...!...Saben?.. No son solo excelentes escritoras, sino también maravillosas compañeras! n.n Arigatou! (K)

-Bueno unas pequeñas Aclaraciones:

Jajajaja, Yamato no va a estudiar diseño de modas... n.nU... esta estudiando Ingeniería química, pero tanto él como Sora verán materias juntas aunque sean distintas carreras...

Tai, solo va a ser un gran amigo de Sora, y tampoco estudia diseño de modas... n.nU sino diseño grafico...

Y Tk tiene 6 añitos...

Discúlpenme por estos detallitos, creo que debí explicarlos mejor, les prometo que en los próximos capítulos daré mas detalles sobre esto y otras cosas... n.n Gomen... $

Bueno... me despido por que sino escribo un testamento!... n/nU Disculpenme...

Gracias por todo...cuídense mucho... Sayou!

Atte: Kibun No Tenshi


	4. Chapter 4

4to Capitulo:

La primera semana de clases paso rápida, Sora no volvió a encontrarse con Yamato, era de suponerse puesto que ambos tenían carreras muy distintas fue solo esa primera semana que había repaso general para todas las carreras juntas.

Por fin!... Hoy es viernes!- decía muy contenta Mimi, mientras se estiraba.

Si...- dijo Sora suspirando

Hoy tienes que dar clases de tenis? – pregunto la pelirrosa

Si, hoy tengo clases con un grupo nuevo de niños pequeños n.n – respondió Sora muy entusiasmada.

Que bueno amiga, me alegra mucho saber eso..! – le decía Mimi...- Por cierto...- con un tono de interés – No has visto más al rubio sangron? – termino preguntando con picardía...

Esta pregunta puso muy nerviosa a Sora – No...- dijo en un tono triste y suspirando.

Mmmmmmmm...ya veo...- dijo Mimi con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Ves que? – le pregunto curiosa Sora, mirándola directamente a los ojos...

Pues...Sora...es obvio que a ti te gusta ese rubio sangron como tú lo llamas- le afirmo Mimi...

Q...u...e? – pregunto Sora nerviosa y muy sonrojada... bajo su mirada y comenzó a jugar con sus manos...- No es cierto...- decía entre cortada

Claro que lo es, mira...suspiras a cada rato, te sonrojas fácilmente, tratas de mentir, te pones a buscarlo cuando no lo ves...que mas quieres que te diga?..Continuo? – le explico Mimi, graciosamente.

Estem...bueno...yo... Mimi a penas lo he visto un par de veces, no lo conozco bien para que me estés diciendo que me gusta...- trato de defenderse.

A caso no conoces el Amor a Primera Vista? – le pregunto Mimi, con un tono levemente sarcástico.

Ay ya Mimi, deja tus refranes o como se llamen si!...Ya me están molestando – dijo Sora toda nerviosa y sonrojada hasta más no poder... Ya que su amiga tenia razón, no podía negar que ese rubio le había robado un par de suspiros...Que la primera vez que lo vio sintió maripositas en su estomago...Y que no podía evitar sonrojarse cada vez que escuchaba su voz y su nombre...

Bueno Sora, ya me voy...Mi papa me vino a buscar...Cuídate mucho!..Besos...Bye!- se despedía su amiga mientras se alejaba de ella...

Esto saco de sus pensamientos a Sora...Despidiéndose de su amiga con una sonrisa y un gesto de mano.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Se hicieron las tres de la tarde, y Sora ya se encontraba en su casa. Estaba en su cuarto preparando las cosas para su clase de Tenis a las cuatro...

Ella traía puesto una mini falda color blanca con dos aberturas adelante, una camisa manga cortas color azul claro, su cabello recogido en un cola alta con una visera del mismo color que su camisa y un par de zapatos deportivos.

Recogió sus cosas, se despidió de su abuela que estaba recostada de una mecedora mientras tejía un tierno sombrerito...

Adiós abuelita...Ya regreso voy a dar la clase de tenis...- se despedía Sora mientras le daba un beso en la frente...

Cuídate mucho hija, y no regreses tan tarde!...Que Dios te Bendiga... – le dijo su abuela...

Si!.. no te preocupes...Amen! – y con esto salio por la puerta, emprendiendo su camino a la cancha.

Tardo un poco en llegar, ya que quedaba lejos y además se fue caminando...Al llegar vio a un grupo pequeño como de unos 9 niños esperando con sus representantes...

Disculpen la tardanza...- se disculpo Sora con su típico gesto de reverencia...

Poco a poco se fue presentado a los representantes y se fue despidiendo de ellos para poder comenzar su clase...

Muy bien niños...Bienvenidos...Yo voy a ser su profesora y amiga...A si que cualquier duda o cosa que necesiten me dicen... vale?...- les dijo Sora con una amplia sonrisa y una tierna voz...Sora no podía negar que le encantaba estar con niños...Uno de sus mas preciados sueños es formar una familia y tener muchos hijos...

Sora? – se escucho la voz de un pequeño proveniente de la entrada de la cancha...- La nombrada volteo rápidamente al reconocer la voz y se alegro mucho...- Pequeño Tk? – dijo con mucha alegría al verlo...Este la sorprendió, ya que salio corriendo a abrazarla...- Sora, como estas?...Que alegría verte!...- le decía Tk sollozando...- Pensé que nunca mas te vería, te extrañe mucho..! – Sora se sentía muy feliz al escuchar esas palabras tan sinceras y lindas provenientes de ese pequeño rubio llamado Tk, que con tan solo verlo una vez se encariño mucho...

Y que haces aquí? – le pregunto Sora

Pues esta semana entre a clases de Tenis...Has visto a la profesora?...- pregunto curioso Tk...

Tk...-Sora ríe un poco y le dice – Yo soy la profesora... n.n

De verdad? – dijo asombrado pero a la vez feliz...

Si... ahora ven que vamos a empezar – le tendió su mano para dirigirlo con los demás compañeros...

Sora se divirtió mucho dando la clases, los niños se veían muy cuchis tratando de darle a la pelota...No pudo evitar reírse mucho era gracioso ver como fallaban todos los tiros...Pero como era el primer día no les exigió mucho y solo le enseño una parte teórica a los pequeños...

Cuando ya la clase había terminado, la mayoría de los alumnos se habían ido...Solo quedaban Sora, Tk y una linda niña llamada Kari...

Sora se encontraba recogiendo las pelotas y todas sus cosas, Tk estaba sentadito en una banca esperando a que lo vinieran a buscar, mientras que Kari veía a Tk como hipnotizada...

Hola...- saludo la niña

Ho...l...a – saludo algo nervioso Tk, ya que había notado que la niña se le había quedado mirando por un buen rato...

Me llamo Kari...y tu? – le pregunto mientras se sentaba a su lado...

TK – decía el pequeño rubio mientras se alejaba de ella arrimándose al lado contrario...

Que lindo nombre...tengo 5 años y tu? – siguió cuestionando la pequeña

6 años...- decía Tk mientras trataba de alejarse mas de ella, pero cada vez que lo hacia la niña se le acercaba mas...- Sora! – gritaba Tk, mientras veía que la castaña lo seguía...- ya cuando llegaron al final del banco Kari trato de darle un besito en la mejilla sonrojada de Tk... pero este en un intento de escape, no se dio cuenta de que no había mas banca y cayó al piso...

Auuuuhhh...Mis pompitas...- decía entre sollozos el rubio mientras se sobaba sus pompis...

Que paso?...Tk que haces en el piso?- pregunto alarmada la pelirroja...mientras ayudaba al pequeño a levantarse...

Esa niña, me pregunta muchas cosas, y me sigue a todos lados...Me da miedo...- le decía Tk mientras abrazaba a Sora...

Vamos Tk no le tengas miedo, a lo mejor solo quiere ser tu amiga...- trataba de calmarlo, al ver la expresión de tristeza de Kari...

Si, quería ser tu amiga...- se defendió Kari...

Viste, ahora vamos dense las manos y un abrazo...si? –les pidió Sora...

Kari se había parado de la banca y se paro enfrente de Tk, al igual que Tk en frente de ella...era un escena muy tierna porque eran como las seis de la tarde y el cielo se encontraba todo anaranjado...Los niños se quedaron mirándose por unos minutos hasta que se dieron la mano y se abrazaron provocando que los dos se sonrojaran y que Sora sonriera...

Bien... así me gusta...-dijo muy contenta la pelirroja...

Kari! – se escucho el grito de un muchacho...

Hermano!- se alegro mucho Kari al verlo...

Tai? – se pregunto Sora

Sora? – se pregunto Tai...mientras recibía con los brazos abiertos a su hermanita...

Hermano, ella es Sora mi profesora de tenis...- dijo muy orgullosa la castaña...

Mucho gusto – se presento Tai en broma...

Hola Tai como estas?..Que coincidencia...no? – decía Sora en un tono gracioso...

Bien...si... pero me alegra saber que mi hermanita consentida tenga una profesora tan linda como tu...- Este comentario hizo que Sora se sonrojara...y que Tk se molestara...

Bueno Sora, hablaremos otro día, nos tenemos que ir...cuídate mucho que pases un feliz fin de semana...Chao... – se despidió Tai...

Chao profe! – seguida por Kari...

Adiós, cuídense...- y finalizo Sora...

Sora...- el pequeño Tk se encontraba jalando su falda delicadamente tratando de llamar la atención de Sora...

Dime...- Sora bajo su rostro y sonrió...Terminando de agacharse a la altura del pequeño...

Ese muchacho es tu novio? – pregunto algo triste...

.- Quien?..Tai? – El niño asintió – No, como crees Tk... Es solo un amigo de la universidad...- termino afirmando con una sonrisa...

Fiuuuu...Yo pensaba que si... entonces mi hermano no tendría oportunidad – se le escapo algo demás al ingenuo de Tk...

Este comentario sorprendió a Sora dejándola perpleja...- Que dijiste? – pregunto curiosa pero a la vez nerviosa...

Tk se tapo su pequeña pero a la vez grande boquita con sus dos manitos...- Nada...- Bueno si hay algo, pero prométeme que no le dirás a mi hermano si?

Sora asintió al instante...- Bueno él a estado muy raro últimamente desde que te conoció, y bueno todo el tiempo se la pasa suspirando, componiendo canciones, mirando al vació...esta muy raro... y me preocupa mucho...u.u – explicaba Tk...

Sora estaba anonadada con tal confesión...pero por dentro una nueva sensación se formo, una mezcla de alegría, curiosidad, ingenuidad, amor...no se lo podía explicar...era algo mágico.

Entonces, como yo te quiero mucho, y eres una gran amiga y profesora quiero que ayudes a mi hermano... y seas su novia...- termino diciendo Tk cada vez mas emocionado y pensativo...Se imaginaba como seria la vida de su hermano si Sora y él fueran novios...

Que...Que?...- Sora abrió sus ojos lo mas que pudo...- Pero Tk, si apenas lo conozco y además creo que no le caigo bien – esto ultimo lo dijo bajando su tono de voz...

Claro que si, pero a él le encanta verte molesta , dice que te ves muy linda así...n.n – dijo Tk...- Mi hermano no es tan malo como parece, tiene buenos sentimientos y es una buena persona solo que necesitas tiempo para conocerlo...

Bueno Tk... creo que mejor te acompaño a tu casa, porque al parecer tu hermano no va a venir a buscarte – le sugería Sora, mientras lo agarraba por los hombros...- Vamos? –

Hai...n.n – Tk recogió sus cositas y le dio la manito a Sora...

En el camino Tk iba cantando una linda canción que le había enseñado su mama cuando era mas pequeño, y Sora se encontraba muy pensativa no podía creer todo lo que Tk le había dicho...pero en su interior se sentía muy contenta...

Sora aquí es...- le señalo Tk, sacando a Sora de sus pensamientos...

Bien, te acompaño hasta la puerta – le dijo ella, el pequeño solo asintió muy contento...

Sora toco el timbre, y no pasaron muchos segundos para que abrieran, y ahí estaba Matt. Con su hermosa mirada viendo sorprendido a la pelirroja provocando que ésta se sonrojara...

Hermano...Sora me acompaño hasta la casa...Es mi profesora de tenis...n.n – dijo muy contento Tk.

Bueno ya me voy...- dijo algo nerviosa Sora...

Estem...Bueno...Gracias por traer a mi hermano... – decía Matt algo apenado.

No hay de que... – dijo ella...

No...no quieres que te lleve? – le pregunto con una pequeña sonrisa...

No te preocupes estoy bien... yo tomo un taxi...- decía Sora sonrojada y desviando la mirada...

Hermano, lo que pasa es que tiene pena, porque sabe que le gustas n.n – dijo ingenuamente el pequeño Tk, no midió sus palabras...

Este comentario provoco que Yamato y Sora se sonrojaran hasta más no poder, y Tk solo pudo taparse la boquita como había hecho hace un rato...se despidió de Sora y se metió a la casa...

Disculpa a mi hermano a veces dice tonterías...- trataba de romper el incomodo silencio... y el ambiente de tensión...

No importa...- dijo ella con un tono de voz triste...

Tu crees que me enamoraría de una energúmena como tu?- dijo sarcásticamente...- Déjame buscar las llaves de mi carro y te llevo...- le dijo Matt mientras entraba a su casa...

Energúmena?...JA QUE SE A CREIDO ESTE?...Ay no!...Tk! Por que!...Ahora no puedo ni verlo a la cara!..Que pena...- pensaba Sora...mientras esperaba inquieta pero a la vez estaba algo molesta por ese comentario tan sarcástico...pero no lo tomo mucho en cuanto, ya que recordó su conversación con Tk...

Bueno vamos... le dijo Yamato mientras abría la puerta del carro...Sora apenada se sentó en el puesto de atrás...- Acaso piensas dejarme como el chofer? – pregunto sarcásticamente Matt...

No disculpa, pero me daba pena sentarme adelante...- decía apenada la pelirroja

No seas tonta ven...- lo dijo casi que ordenando...a lo que Sora accedió rápidamente...

Pasaron todo el trayecto en silencio, Matt concentrado en el volante y Sora viendo por la ventana...

Al llegar a la casa de Sora...

Muchas gracias, disculpa la molestia – agradeció Sora...

No por nada, Gracias a ti por traer a Tk...- agradeció Matt también...

Sora solo sonrió, y se bajo del carro...- Oye Sora, me perdonas por lo de la clase de matemática, no fue mi intención que el profesor te sacara...- se disculpo Yamato...

No importa...Gracias – Sora estaba completamente sorprendida acaso ese era el Matt que había conocido?...A lo mejor Tk tenia razón, debo darle tiempo al tiempo para conocerlo mejor...- Sora le sonrió y entro a su casa...

Yamato al contrario, dio un largo suspiro, sonrió y volvió a su casa...Deseando encontrar despierto a su hermanito para decirle sus cuatro verdades...

- Ay Tk, mas te vale no haber metido la pata!...Y no haber dicho cosas de mas!- decía entre dientes Matt...

Continuara...

----------------------------------------

---------------------------------------------

Hola a todos...espero que estén bien!...n.n ...Muchas gracias por leer mi fic, espero que les guste este cuarto capitulo...

Quiero pedirle unas disculpas por haberme tardado tanto, es que me sacaron las cordales el sábado y me siento horrible, estoy toda hinchada, tengo un dolor de garganta muy fuerte y prácticamente pase dos días completos en cama...Aproveche que no pude dormir esta noche por el dolor de garganta y escribí el capitulo...De verdad discúlpenme...me siento muy apenada...

Muchas gracias por sus reviews...n.n ...PrissChan /Chikage-SP /Alexeigirl / Andreita / lady-mercurio / Quietshade / hillary / Tamao Chan XP / Kari y Atori-chan... Muchas gracias por sus reviews... Me alegra mucho saber que les gusta... n.n...Gracias por sus palabras tan bonitas, sus comentarios y su apoyo... para mi significa mucho...Gracias!...

Gracias Priss por ese dato, la verdad no tenia ni la mas mínima idea...n/nU ..Discúlpame...pero fue lo primero que se me ocurrió...Gracias!..n.n

Bueno Tk volvió, y con mucho que decir... n.n... Espero que les guste...

De nuevo Gracias a todas!...Espero recuperarme pronto para actualizar lo mas rápido posible... n.n...Por ustedes...

Gracias por todo...Cuídense mucho...Sayou!

Atte: Kibun No Tenshi.


	5. Chapter 5

5to Capitulo:

Yamato al llegar a su casa, subió rápidamente las escaleras y se dirigió a la habitación de su hermanito...

Yamato fue al baño para hablar con Tk...al abrir la puerta y poner un pie adentro, sintió como todo el piso se encontraba mojado, mas bien inundado...

Pero que es esto? – pregunto algo molesto...

Mira hermano hice una piscina...n.n...- decía el pequeño Tk mientras saltaba a la bañera y se sumergía como si estuviera en una piscina...

Tk...¬.¬...- Yamato estaba molesto pero a la vez sorprendido, no podía creer que Tk hiciera una piscina con la bañera y lo peor del caso que se le olvidara cerrar la llave de agua...

Vente, vente...vamos a bañarnos juntos...n.n – Tk lo invitaba con mucha alegría...

Tk...-..decía el rubio mayor...

Si hermano? – pregunto mientras jugaba con unos patitos de juguete...

Matt tratando de contenerse y no hacer notar su paciencia en el limite, respiro profundo y dijo tiernamente entre dientes...- Ven, ya sal de la "piscina" y vamos a dormir...-

Ay tan rápido?...u.u...Bueno déjame saltar una vez mas y me salgo...- dijo muy contento...mientras se preparaba para su gran salto...Yamato solo trataba de contenerse...ya que de tan solo pensar limpiar todo ese desastre le daba dolor de cabeza...

Ahí voy!...- y tomando impulso Tk se tiro de bombita, sacando así casi toda el agua de la bañera...y que significaba eso?... Mas trabajo para Yamato...

Tk...- se decía para si mismo...Luego agarro una toalla y seco a su hermanito para después cargarlo y llevarlo hasta su cuarto...

Mira hermano me puse viejito...n.n – le decía Tk asombrado mientras le enseñaba sus deditos arrugados, Yamato solo pudo reír...

Es solo un niño, no tiene la culpa...- pensó para si mismo, sonrió y olvido toda esa rabia...

Matt le puso un pijama a Tk, y luego se marcho de la habitación para ir a recoger y limpiar el gran desorden que había causado Tk en el baño...

-------------------------------

A penas Matt entro al baño, dio un gran suspiro de resignación y refunfuño mientras volteaba los ojos...Después de unos largos minutos de limpieza para dejar todo bien ordenado y limpio, bajo las escaleras para llevar los objetos de limpieza a la cocina, para después volver a subir a despedirse de su hermanito...

Encontró la puerta entre abierta y pudo ver a Tk arrodillado en su camita con sus dos manitas juntas y sus ojos cerrados...se encontraba rezando...

Diosito, te pido por mi familia para que algún día volvamos a estar todos juntos...Que mi mami y mi papi se vuelvan a querer...y que mi hermano cumpla todos sus sueños...

Yamato no pudo evitar que sus ojos se aguaran...y una triste sonrisa se formo en su rostro... – Tk...- susurro...Aun seguía pegado de la puerta, no quería interrumpir la oración de su hermanito...

Ah...también quiero pedirte que mi hermano no se moleste, por haberle dicho a Sora que estaba enamoradito de ella... – continuaba el pequeño...Matt solo se sorprendió, no podía creer que Tk le dijera eso a Sora...

Cuando estaba a punto de entrar, escucho como Tk decía...

Diosito ayuda a mi hermano, para que pueda estar con Sora, para que los dos sean muy felices...Gracias por todo...Amen...- y con esto abrió sus ojitos, y se acostó en su cama...

Yamato volvió a sonreír, y finalmente entro a la habitación...

Hermano? – se sorprendió Tk...

Como te fue en la practica de tenis? – pregunto Matt curioso...

Muy bien...Hice varios amiguitos...conocí a una niña un poco rara, al principio me asusto mucho...Me seguía a todos lados – decía ingenuamente el pequeño...

De veras? – cuestiono Matt...no pudo evitar reírse...

Si...Hasta quería darme un beso...- aseguraba sorprendido...

Es obvio Tk...Eres todo un Ishida...- afirmo el rubio...en un tono engreído...

Hermano...y que tiene que ver eso? – pregunto confundido Tk...

Pues eres todo un galán...- le sonrió Matt...

Y que es eso? – el pequeño no entendía muy bien...

Ay Tk...Todavía eres muy pequeño para entender... – termino con un largo suspiro... – Bueno, ya es tarde a dormir...- le dijo a su hermano al verlo bostezar y sobarse su ojito derecho con una de sus pequeñas manos...

Buenas noches hermano...- se despedía mientras se acomodaba en su cama...

Buenas noches Tk...- Matt lo cubrió con una cobija y le dio un beso en la frente...

Se dirigió a la puerta, apago la luz...pero fue interrumpido por una tierna voz...

Hermano, puedes prender la lamparita...Es que me da miedo...- pidió Tk algo apenado...

Matt solo sonrió y prendió la lamparita...- Que sueñes con los angelitos...- y con esto salio de la habitación de su hermano menor...

Tk...Ojala que tus peticiones se cumplan...y volvamos a ser una familia unida...-pensaba Matt...suspiro de nuevo...y una triste sonrisa se formo en su rostro al recordar el día en que fue separado de su hermano...

Matt! – el señor Ishida llamaba a su hijo...

Que papa? – pregunto Matt desde la escaleras...

Ven...necesito hablar contigo – le dijo seriamente el señor Ishida...

Matt suspiro fastidiado y volteo los ojos, mientras se dirigía a la sala en donde se encontraba su papa leyendo el periódico...

De que quieres hablar? – pregunto algo molesto...

Tu madre mando una carta – le dijo sin dejar de mirar el periódico...

Y que con eso? – pregunto sarcásticamente mientras desviaba la mirada

Yamato...se que no te llevas bien con tu madre, pero no seas así!...

Que no sea así?...Ella nos abandono papa!...Además me alejo de Tk...- reprocho molesto el rubio...

Tenia sus razones Matt y tu bien las sabes...- le dijo esta vez viéndolo directamente a los ojos

No me importan esas razones... no pensó en mi...- la mirada de Matt transmitía mucha tristeza y rabia cada vez que le hablaban de su madre...

El señor Ishida se resigno a seguir hablando con su hijo, se levanto del sofá y le entrego la carta – Aquí tienes, léela...Ya me voy a dormir, buenas noches hijo – y con esto se fue a su habitación...

------------------------------------

Sora que te pasa?- se preguntaba en voz alta mientras se lanzaba en su cama...

Es tan lindo, y tiene una mirada tan...- cerro sus ojos y suspiro...

Después de unos minutos se levanto de su cama y se dirigió al baño, en donde se relajo tomando una buena ducha de agua caliente...al terminar se puso su pijama favorita y se acostó en su cama...

No hay nada mejor que dormir...- murmuro mientras cerraba los ojos...- Matt- susurro y con esto se quedo dormida...

---------------------------------

Continuara...

----------

Hola a todos!...espero que estén bien!...n.n

Pido mil disculpas!...Perdónenme por haberme tardado tanto!...Me siento muy apenada con todos ustedes!...Es que ya comencé clases y no me queda tiempo para nada!...Prometo hacer mi mayor esfuerzo para actualizar lo mas pronto posible...!..

Muchas gracias por todos sus lindos reviews...n.n...Gracias...Hillary / Lord Pata / Kari / Chikage-SP / Alexeigirl / Atori-chan...Gracias a todas por sus lindos comentarios...me alegra saber que les gusta el fic...Espero que les guste este capitulo...n/nU

Ya estoy bien gracias a Dios!...Muchas gracias por sus consejos y buenos deseos...n.n

Porfis dejen un review con sus comentarios,criticas contructivas,dudas..etc...me encanta saber lo que piensan..n.n y me alegra mucho cada vez que tengo un review nuevo...Gracias!..

Cuídense mucho...nos vemos en el próximo capitulo...Sayou...n.n

Atte: Kibun no Tenshi


	6. Chapter 6

6to Capitulo:

_Querido Matt:_

_Primero que nada te escribo para agradecer todas las atenciones que has tenido con Tk, para recordarte que solo quedan 2 semanas para el cumpleaños de tu hermano y dentro de poco comienza la escuela._

_La próxima semana salgo para Kyoto a primera hora, quizás pase unos días para visitar a mi hermana y algunas amigas….3 días nada mas, después me regreso con Tk a Tokyo….. Gracias por todo!...Un beso y un abrazo para mi pequeño Tk…_

_Atte: Natsuko Takaishi_

Yamato al terminar de leer la carta de su madre, apretó sus manos provocando que el papel se arrugara y unas lágrimas de rabia e impotencia se derramaran por su rostro…

Ni siquiera se preocupo por preguntar por mi….- susurro – Te odio Natsuko! – se repetía una y otra vez en voz baja, para no despertar a su hermano y mucho menos a su papa…

Matt se seco bruscamente las lagrimas de su rostro y subió corriendo por las escaleras, antes de llegar a su cuarto se paro enfrente de la puerta del cuarto en donde Tk dormía placidamente……Entre abrió la puerta delicadamente para verlo, sonrió tristemente y la volvió a cerrar. Luego se dirigió a su cuarto, cerro la puerta con seguro y comenzó a buscar desesperadamente una caja…

-Aquí estas! – dijo de repente cuando la encontró debajo de la cama…. Le quito un poco de polvo, se sentó en el piso y la abrió.

Metió la mano y comenzó a sacar cartas, dibujos, fotos y un peluche, que aunque era un poco viejo estaba en buenas condiciones…-Tantos recuerdos….- suspiraba Yamato melancólicamente…mientras recordaba…….

--Flash back –-

No lo quiero!...El fue un error... y tu eres el que mejor lo sabe!...Entiéndeme no es fácil para mi!...- gritaba desesperada Natsuko

Como puedes decir eso Natsuko?...Es tu hijo!..Nuestro hijo!...Y fue producto de nuestro amor….- reclamaba molesto Hiroaki…

No!...El no es producto de nuestro amor!..Es producto de un error!...Acaso no puedes entenderme todo esto fue un error!..Desde un principio!...Si tan solo hubiera…- decía ella pero fue interrumpida por Hiroaki...

Ni se te ocurra decirlo!...No puedo creer lo que estoy escuchando!...Donde esta la Natsuko que conocí antes?...Como puedes menospreciar a tu hijo!...a tu único hijo!...- decía secamente…

Ya cállate!...Tu no me entiendes!...Además!...- decía toda alterada, bajo la mirada y continuo – Estoy embarazada….- con esto levanto su rostro y miro directamente a los ojos a su esposo…

Que dices?- pregunto todo aturdido el señor Ishida…

Lo que escuchaste…estoy embarazada…- respondió amargamente...

Mientras ellos dos discutían en su habitación, no habían notado que un pequeño rubio se encontraba escuchando toda la discusión detrás de la puerta…

Mi mami, no me quiere…- dijo el pequeño rubio sollozando…

Escucha Hiroaki, creo que lo mejor es que nos divorciemos, me voy a ir a vivir a Tokyo, con mi hijo Takeru – propuso firmemente Takaishi…

Como crees que te voy a dejar hacer eso?- Hiroaki la agarro bruscamente por los hombros atrayéndola hacia el.

Suéltame, me haces daño- reclamaba Natsuko tratando de soltarse – Ya esta decidido, me voy a ir de aquí…ya no soporto esta situación! – le grito en la cara…

Y que hay de Matt? – pregunto con un tono de voz bajo y desviando la mirada el señor Ishida…

No me importa, que se quede contigo, de todas formas te voy a dejar ver a Takeru…El va a saber la verdad de que estamos divorciados y que tiene un hermano pero hasta ahí…El no tiene la culpa de nada de esto….- termino diciendo mientras se dirigía al close para buscar una maleta…

Y tu crees que Yamato si la tiene? – pregunto Hiroaki cerrando sus puños y escondiendo la mirada…

Si!...El es un bastardo!- grito molesta…A lo que como respuesta recibió una gran bofetada por parte de Hiroaki.

Lárgate, has lo que tu quieras!...Pero no vuelvas a llamar a nuestro hijo bastardo!...Porque para mi no lo es, al contrario es una bendición!...Vete, yo me quedare con Matt y lo cuidare!...

Natsuko coloco su mano derecha en su mejilla izquierda, le dirigió una mirada de odio a su esposo, recogió su maleta y se dirigió a largos pasos a la puerta….

Mayor fue su sorpresa al encontrar al pequeño Matt sentado en el suelo detrás de la puerta llorando, con su carita toda roja y sus manos cerraditas tratando de limpiar sus lágrimas…

Natsuko quedo sorprendida, y al principio se sintió mal por todas las palabras malas que había dicho sin pensar. Se quedo parada por unos minutos, lo miro con una cara de tristeza y comenzó a caminar, pero un pequeño jalón que sintió en sus pantalones le impidió seguir el paso, al voltearse vio a Matt que la agarraba con todas sus fuerzas…- Mami no te vallas, yo si te quiero – dijo el pequeño mirando a su madre con unos ojitos brillosos – Te prometo, que no te voy a fastidiar, me voy a portar bien, pero por favor no te vayas!- le suplicaba el pequeño de 11 años…Natsuko simplemente se agacho le limpio las lagrimas de sus ojitos azules, le sonrió y le dio un beso en la frente para luego marcharse…

-- Fin del Flash Back –-

Por que?...Por que mama?- se preguntaba Yamato entre sollozos

Y a pesar de todo te sigo queriendo…- dijo tristemente, se acostó en su cama. Tomo una foto que tenia debajo de su almohada y se quedo contemplándola por varios minutos………Hasta que se quedo dormido….

--------------------

Sora….

Sora…

Sora…

Mmmmm……es muy temprano – decía entre sueños…

Sora!- grito desesperada Mimi…

Que?...- respondió aun entre sueños…

Hoy es sábado!...Y el día esta muy lindo! Mira...- decía la pelirosa, y con esto abrió las cortinas, lo que produjo que la luz del Sol iluminara toda la habitación…

Mimi!...Noo!..Cierra eso…Tengo mucho sueño…- reprochaba la pelirroja mientras se escondía en el cubrecama….

Ay amiga no seas aburrida!...Vente vamos a pasear!...- le sugería Mimi mientras le quitaba el cubrecama…

Sora solo siguió refunfuñando y dando grandes bostezos…

Vamos date prisa..! – dijo Mimi mientras la empujaba…

Ya voy, ya voy…! – se frenaba Sora para no caerse, hasta que finalmente accedió y se fue al baño…Se lavo la cara y tomo una buena ducha de agua fría…Luego se dirigió a su cuarto y busco en su close, una mini falda blanca, una camisa negra manga larga y sus zapatos deportivos de color negro…Se peino su largo y rojizo cabello, se coloco unos zarcillos negros y tomo su cartera…

Hija a donde vas?- pregunto dulcemente su abuela, mientras preparaba el desayuno….

Bendición abuela, voy a salir con Mimi…Regreso dentro de un rato..Cuídate mucho…- se despidió Sora dándole un beso…

Chao abuelita!- se despidió Mimi con un abrazo y tomando un ponque del plato que tenia la abuela de Sora en sus manos…

------------------------

Hermano a donde vamos? – preguntaba curioso el pequeño Tk...

Es sorpresa…- le respondió contento Matt, mientras tomaba la mano de su hermano…

Después de unos largos minutos de caminata….

Bien aquí es!...Te acuerdas de este lugar? – le pregunto curioso Yamato

Esto es?...- decía Tk sorprendido mientras abría mas y mas sus ojos…- Aquí fue donde pasamos mi cumpleaños todos juntos…- dijo muy alegre y emocionado por estar ahí…

Así es!...Sabia que te gustaría la sorpresa…- Fue la ultima vez que nos vimos lo recuerdas?- dijo Matt tristemente…

Si hermano!..Y no quiero que vuelva a pasar…No me voy a ir de aquí!..Vamos a estar juntos como una familia!..Tu, yo, papa y mama! – afirmo Tk muy ilusionado.

Yamato solo pudo sonreír, se sentía destrozado, el sabia que eso era imposible y que dentro de poco Tk regresaría a Tokyo.

Ven hermano vamos a jugar!- Tk invito a Yamato…

---

Sora que lindo es este parque me encanta!..no lo había conocido antes! – decía Mimi sorprendida…

Si, es bellísimo…- suspiro Sora…

Vaya!...Que sorpresa!...- dijo un joven

Esa voz…- pensaba Sora- Donde la he escuchado -...se preguntaba para si misma….

Hola Sora!...Que tal?- saludo el joven…

Tai?- se pregunto Sora…

Tai?- pensó Mimi al verlo…- Interesante – rió picaramente para si misma..

Hola!...Que haces por aquí?- pregunto entusiasmado Tai…

Estoy bien gracias!..Paseando con mi amiga…- respondió alegremente Sora – Por cierto, Mimi el es Tai.. Tai ella es Mimi…- termino presentándolos…

Mucho gusto...- dijeron al unísono…

Y tu que haces por aquí? – pregunto Sora

Pues...vine a pasear a mi perro, y traje a Kari para que jugara un rato en el parque…- respondió Tai.

Que bueno…- sonrió Sora….- Por cierto donde esta Kari?- cuestiono…

Estem… pues.. yo…la estaba buscando…De seguro esta en el parque...- decia algo confundido y a la vez preocupado Taichi...

Bueno si quieres la busco, yo me dirigía para allá – aseguro la pelirroja, guiñándole el ojo a su amiga, la cual capto rápidamente el mensaje y solo pudo responder con un leve sonrojo…

No pero no te preocupes yo voy…- decía algo apenado Tai..

No como crees!...Solo quería pedirte, que te quedaras con Mimi! – le pidió con una gran sonrisa en su rostro…

Esta bien!..Gracias Sora…- dijo Tai contento, al saber que podía contar con ella…

Sayounara!- se despidió Sora…

-----------------------------

Yamato se sentó en una banca mientras observaba a su hermano menor que jugaba en el pequeño parque infantil…

Hola…- una tímida voz llamo a Tk…

El rápidamente se volteo y al principio se asusto…- Hola…- dijo tímidamente...

Como estas?..n.n – sonrió la pequeña…

Bien y tu? – saludo Tk mas calmado…

Yo muy bien!...n.n quieres jugar conmigo? – pregunto alegremente

Estem…bueno…esta bien..n.n- respondió contento Tk……- A que quieres jugar Kari?- cuestiono tímidamente..

Pues……A la casita!- grito sorpresivamente…

Y como se juega? – pregunto confundido...

Bueno... tu eres el papa, yo soy la mama y mi muñeca es nuestro bebe!- explico tiernamente la pequeña..

Ahhhh…no sabia…y que tengo que hacer? – volvió a preguntar el rubio..

Bueno, lo que hacen los papas…- afirmo graciosamente Kari...

Esta bien, me voy a ir a trabajar – se despidió juguetonamente, y se fue a los toboganes…mientras que Kari jugaba con su muñeca en lo columpios como si ellos fueran su casita…

Kari aquí estas!...- la nombrada volteo sorprendida, para encontrarse con su profesora favorita…

Sora!...como estas?- la pequeña salio corriendo a abrazarla..

Bien gracias, tu hermano te estaba buscando… que haces? – pregunto Sora mientras doblaba las piernas y apoyaba sus manos en las rodillas… - Estoy jugando a la casita...- respondió tiernamente,- quieres jugar?- la invito muy ilusionada…

Mmmmm……esta bien…- Sora sonrió y le guiño el ojo – Y quien voy a ser yo? – pregunto curiosa, mientras se reía….

Tu vas a ser mi hija mayor, ahora hijita te quedas con tu hermanita mientras yo voy a comprar unas cosas!..Pórtate bien!- ordeno ingenuamente la pequeña mientras sonreía y le daba la muñequita a Sora…

Si mama…- respondió contenta la pelirroja mientras se sentaba en uno de los columpios y comenzaba a mecerse suavemente…- Que lindo día...- suspiro…

Sora se quedo observando sus alrededores, veía como poco a poco se derretía la poca nieve que quedaba en el ambiente, hacia un poco de frio pero el Sol brillaba en su maximo esplendor…Veía jugar a los niños alegremente y vio a su amiga Mimi hablar con Taichi sentados en una banca…sonrió al verlos juntos para después dar un largo suspiro…

Al voltearse abrió sus ojos hasta mas no poder…- Acaso era el en verdad?- se pregunto para si misma…No lo podía creer, allí frente a ella a unos pocos metros de distancia se encontraba Yamato…Poco a poco a Sora se le fue formando una sonrisa en el rostro y sintió maripositas en su estomago, pero al detallar su mirada perdida se sintió triste…Tenia ganas de acercarse y ayudarlo, saber que le pasaba…

Se levanto del columpio y poco a poco se fue acercando, con pasos lentos y temblorosos…

Por el contrario Yamato no se había percatado de su presencia, estaba completamente sumergido en sus pensamientos con la mirada perdida hasta que escucho una hermosa voz – Me puedo sentar? – pregunto la joven tímidamente, Matt al levantar su rostro y observarla, la reconoció rápidamente...El no respondió solo se aparto dándole espacio…

- Gracias – contesto Sora, mientras tomaba asiento y lo miraba……- No hay de que – respondió secamente…

El silencio invadió el lugar, pero fue Sora que después de pensarlo un par de veces lo rompió – Oye quería agradecerte por haberme llevado hasta mi casa – agradeció un poco apenada… Yamato la miro directamente a los ojos por unos minutos, Sora hacia lo mismo…Sintió como el tiempo se congelaba solo estaban ellos dos solos, ella no pudo evitar sonrojarse mientras que Yamato no dejaba de observar sus hermosos ojos rojizos, por una extraña razón esa mirada le transmitía confianza, seguridad, alegría, de unos instantes mas, Yamato reacciono y se sintió apenado…- Disculpame – susurro…- No te preocupes – dijo tiernamente Sora…

Como esta Tk? – pregunto curiosa…

Tk……el esta bien…- respondió vagamente, le costaba ocultar su sufrimiento…

Te encuentras bien?- pregunto ella al verlo deprimido…

Si estoy bien – suspiro el…

Matt, se que no nos conocemos mucho. Y que también no nos llevamos muy bien, pero si algo te molesta o no te sientes bien, puedes contar conmigo…Puedes confiar en mi…- dijo Sora toda sonrojada, pero con una tímida sonrisa…

Gracias…- respondió Matt, con una gran sonrisa…Lo que causo que Sora se sorprendiera, nunca lo había visto sonreír de esa manera…sus sonrisas eran burlonas pero esta era diferente estaba llena de sinceridad y sentimiento…

Tk, se va a ir de regreso a Tokyo dentro de dos semanas – dijo tristemente Matt…

Que?...- Sora quedo sorprendida….- Por que?...- se sintió triste, ya que sentía un cariño muy especial por ese pequeñín...

Su mama lo viene a buscar, tiene que regresar ya que comienza clases…- respondió molesto y desviando la mirada…

Pero si ella también es tu mama, acaso no viven juntos? – pregunto curiosa…

No!..- grito Matt- Mis padres están divorciados…- tomo aire y se tranquilizo un poco…

Lo siento mucho…- respondió tristemente y apenada…

No importa – aseguro Matt…

Debe ser difícil que tus padres estén divorciados…- pensó en voz alta…

Si, y mas cuando es por tu culpa…- dijo Yamato sin animo y entre cortado..

Que dices? – Sora inmediatamente se levanto de la banca para después agacharse enfrente de Yamato, para verle la cara…

Mis padres se divorciaron por mi culpa, para mi madre soy un error…un bastardo…ella estuvo a punto de abortar…- respondió Matt tratando de contener sus lagrima y ocultar su rostro entre sus manos...

Sora sentía un gran escalofrió recorrer por su cuerpo, se sentía muy mal por Yamato, que madre es capaz de llamar error a su hijo!...y tratar de abortar!..Ese es el mayor crimen de este mundo!...Quien realiza el aborto no tiene corazón es un monstruo… Sora se sentía muy mal por lo que acababa de escuchar, no dudo en pensarlo dos veces y abrazo a Yamato con todas sus fuerzas…

Este se sorprendió por tal acto, pero le agradaba sentir el calor y el cariño de alguien mas, así que el también la abrazo con todas sus fuerzas como si la conociera de toda la vida, sintió una gran paz por dentro y cada vez la abrazaba mas y mas fuerte no quería que se fuera…quería quedarse así por un largo tiempo…. Sora se sonrojo pero se sentía muy feliz al poder sentirlo tan cerca de ella, y sobre todo poder ayudarlo…

Ya son novios!- la tierna voz del pequeño Tk, interrumpió el abrazo, ambos se separaron y quedaron completamente sonrojados……

Que alegría son novios!..Viva! – gritaba todo ilusionado el pequeño rubio mientras abrazaba a Sora y a Matt….

Tk, espera…- trataba de interrumpirlo Sora…pero no fue escuchada…

Beso, beso…dense un besito!- sugería el ingenuo de Tk, se encontraba muy feliz e ilusionado al ver que Diosito lo había escuchado…

Al escuchar esto ambos se vieron directamente a los ojos y se sonrojaron completamente, Yamato al notar la emoción e ilusión de su hermanito accedió a su petición, y se fue acercando poco a poco a Sora…

Que hace?..No no..como lo detengo, mi primer beso…- pensaba toda alterada Sora…pero sin darse cuenta ella también se fue acercando tímida y lentamente, y cuando solo quedaban pocos milímetros de distancia…

Sora!..Aquí estas!- fueron interrumpidos por una voz molesta….

Continuara…

---------------------------------------

Hola a todos!...Espero que estén muy bien!... n.n

Aquí esta el sexto capitulo, como les había prometido trate de actualizar lo mas rápido posible…n.n…Espero que les guste…

Porfis dejen reviews con sus comentarios, criticas, dudas, etc.…Me gustaría saber que piensan de este capitulo…

Muchas pero muchas gracias por todos sus reviews…Lord Pata / Prisa Yoshisuky / Sora Takenouchi Ishida / Chikage-SP / Quietshade / Atori-chan / Alexeigirl…n.n muchas gracias, me alegra saber que les gusto el capitulo anterior…Lo hice con mucho cariño para todos ustedes….n.n

Una pequeña aclaración , la verdad es que no me se bien los nombres de los papas de Matt, los leí en un fic, y por eso los coloque…Si están incorrectos, por favor, si no es mucha molestia me gustaría que me lo dijeran…Gracias..n/nU

Cuídense mucho….gracias por todo…Sayou!

Atte: Kibun No Tenshi


	7. Chapter 7

7mo capitulo:

Kari? – susurro Sora entre cortada….

Hija, que haces tu aquí?...Encontré a tu hermanita tirada en el suelo...estaba llorando…- reprocho molesta la pequeña...

Pero, pero…- la pequeña pero grande hija no sabia que decir o que hacer…Se sentia apenada con Yamato que pensaría de ella…Tan grandota y jugando a la casita con muñecas…

- Vente vamos a la casa – ordeno Kari, mientras agarraba a Sora por su brazo derecho y la levantaba del banco para llevarla hasta su "casa"…

Ay Dios mío, que fue todo eso…Parece un sueño…Por poco Matt y yo nos besamos…Y justamente tuvo que llegar Kari!- pensaba Sora toda nerviosa y apenada…

Hija? – se pregunto Matt para si, a lo cual termino riéndose…

Esto llamo la atención de la pequeña Kari y de Sora que se detuvieron a mitad de camino…- Quien eres tu?...- pregunto curiosa la pequeña mama…

El es mi hermano Kari…- salio por primera vez Tk, con su tierna voz…

Mmmmm….Quieres jugar? – pregunto ilusionada y curiosa….

Quien yo?- pregunto sarcásticamente, mientras veía a los lados como si se tratara de alguien mas...- A que juegan?- volvió a preguntar pero esta vez de una forma muy graciosa e infantil…

Pues, a la casita…Tk y yo somos los papas de Sora y de la muñeca – explicaba contenta la pequeña -…entonces tu serás….- pensó por unos instantes…- A si!... Nuestro hijo mayor!...Tienes que cuidar a Sora y a la muñeca…Ahora vengan tienen que quedarse en la casa….- ordeno Kari mientras soltaba la mano de Sora, para dar grandes pisadas hasta llegar al banco en donde se encontraba Matt sentado y le agarro la mano izquierda para levantarlo de un impulso…- Hija, dale la manito a tu hermanito – termino diciendo…

Este comentario incomodo un poco a Sora, se sentía muy apenada vio a Matt de reojo, este también la veía pero con una mirada muy tierna y una sonrisa juguetona mientras le tendía la mano…Poco a poco la pelirroja temblorosamente se la dio y se fueron juntos a los columpios…

Tu te sientas aquí, y tu aquí – señalaba el puesto de cada uno en un columpio distinto…- Bueno ahora se portan bien…- sonrió les dio un beso a cada uno y la pequeña Kari y Tk se fueron a jugar en el tobogán que quedaba un poco apartado de los columpios…

Tanto Matt como Sora, comenzaron a mecerse en el columpio…

Discúlpame si fui muy atrevido…- dijo Yamato en un tono serio y firme…

Que?..de que hablas? – pregunto Sora confundida, estaba muy distraída pensando en lo que pudo haber pasado si Kari tu hubiera llegado…

En que casi te beso – respondió un poco sonrojado y mirando al suelo…

Ah…eso…- tartamudo la pelirroja toda sonrojada y nerviosa…- No, no te preocupes…discúlpame tu a mi – aseguro..

Yamato sonrió y la miro directamente a los ojos, mientras Sora hacia lo mismo pero recostando su cabeza en una de las cadenas que sostenía al columpio…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mientras tanto los pequeños Yagami e Ishida se lanzaban una y otra vez del tobogán riendo como solo un niño puede hacerlo…Jugaron al espacio, a los niños exploradores hasta las escondidas…

Oye Kari ya no quiero jugar mas – dijo Tk mientras tomaba aire y se sentaba sobre sus piernas..

Si, yo también…- dijo resignada la castaña…Mientras se estiraba y daba un largo bostezo- Estoy muy cansada…- agrego mientras se sobaba su ojito izquierdo y bostezaba de nuevo…

Si yo también- dijo Tk mientras daba un largo bostezo…-Mira allá, podemos dormir un ratito- propuso ingenuamente el pequeño con una pequeña sonrisa…

Si vamos – susurro la pequeña…- Una carrera..- propuso…Tk solo asintió y ambos se pusieron en posición..- 1….2….y…3 – Kari fue mas picara y salio corriendo primero pero Tk corría mas rápido…

Ambos respiraban agitadamente se habían cansado, a pesar de que no había mucha distancia entre el tobogán y el árbol…- Gane!- grito Kari mientras se acostaba en la grama….- No se vale, yo gane!- reprocho el pequeño rubio, mientras se sentaba…- Mentira – dijo graciosamente Kari , la cual se coloco en pose de media luna y cerro sus ojitos…- Buenas noches Tk..- sonrió…- Serán buenas tardes- rió graciosamente Tk, y se acostó boca arriba…

-------------------------------------------------------------

Ese chiste estuvo muy bueno Taichi – decía entre risas Mimi…

Tu crees? – pregunto sorprendido mientras se rascaba la cabeza con su mano izquierda y llevaba a su perro con la mano derecha….

Me la pase muy bien hoy contigo…Gracias por llevarme a conocer todo el parque y por haberme hecho pasar un agradable día…- agradeció sonrojada y feliz la pelirosada.

No hay de que...- sonrió dulcemente Tai..

Por cierto, Gracias por invitarme ese delicioso helado de mantecado con fresa – agrego Mimi con cara de satisfacción…

De nada, siempre a la orden…Que te parece si salimos otro día, y te invito a comer los mejores sushis de aquí?..Te parece?- propuso Tai simpáticamente…

Estem...Sushi…- decía Mimi con gestos de nerviosismo en su rostro…- Claro , claro me encanta el sushi – termino aceptando con una sonrisa un poco fingida…- Que te pasa Mimi Wacala…El Sushi sabe horrible..(suspiro)…Pero es tan lindo no le puedo rechazar una invitación -..pensó Mimi para si misma…

Cuando pasaron cerca del parque Mimi dio un grito de ternura – Mira que bellos…- decía ilusionada con los ojitos aguados…- Donde?- preguntaba Tai un poco desubicado…- Ahí mira a esos dos pequeños – señalo Mimi un árbol, en donde yacían dos pequeños niños abrazados y acurrucados el uno con el otro mientras dormían…

Kari? – se pregunto Tai mientras comenzó a acercarse cuidadosamente para no despertarlos…

Que bellos…el es Tk y ella es tu hermanita?- pregunto curiosa Mimi…Taichi solo asintió y le dio la cuerda de Murumo para así poder cargar a su hermana menor que dormía profundamente con una gran sonrisa…- Tk te quiero – se escucho un pequeño susurro proveniente de la pequeña…Ambos sonrieron…

Bueno Mimi tengo que irme…Fue un placer…Voy a llevar a Kari a la casa debe estar muy cansada al igual que a murumo…- dijo Tai mientras veía a su perrito recostado en la grama…

Si, yo me quedare aquí cuidando a Tk y esperando a Sora…- sonrió Mimi…- Adiós Tai.. Me encanto haber pasado toda la tarde contigo nos vemos pronto – se despidió Mimi mientras le daba un tímido y rápido beso en la mejilla…- Adios – sonrió Tai mientras se alejaba con su hermana en brazos…

Mimi dio un gran suspiro y se quedo contemplando al pequeño rubio con dulzura…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sin haberse dado cuenta ya eran como las 6:00 de la tarde y el sol comenzaba a ocultarse, haciendo que el cielo se bañara de tonos rojizos y anaranjados.

Yamato y Sora pasaron el resto de la tarde sentados en el columpio conversando sobre sus vidas, sueños, anhelos…

Después de unos minutos reino un incomodo silencio, que fue interrumpido por ambos – Que quisieras…- preguntaron al unísono lo que ocasiono la risa de ambos y el sonrojo de Sora…- Di tu primero- respondió Sora…- No dime tu – sonrió Yamato...- Pues..Que quieres hacer cuando te gradúes de la universidad? – pregunto curiosa mientras se mecía lentamente en el columpio…

Bueno, muchas cosas…una de ellas es ser cantante, viajar por el mundo, tener mi propia empresa, casarme…formar una linda familia...- esto lo dijo con un tono de voz tierno y soñador… Mientras la miraba directamente a los ojos..

Sora sintió una gran variedad de emociones que transmitía su mirada, había nostalgia, tristeza, esperanza, alegría…falta de amor…

Y tu?- le pregunto, sacándola de sus pensamientos…- Yo, quiero ser jugadora de Tennis profesional, quiero conocer el mundo, ser una diseñadora famosa…y sobre todo formar una familia...tener hijos...los niños me encantan…Quiero ser como mi mama – sonrió tristemente…

Si se nota que te gustan los niños…- sonrio dulcemente – Eres muy especial con ellos, en especial con Tk…Lo único que hace es hablar de ti…- rió con picardía...

De veras?..Tk es un niño maravilloso…es tan ingenuo y soñador…Se parece mucho a ti…- le guiño el ojo derecho..

Tu crees?- pregunto sarcásticamente Yamato….- Gracias…- sonrio..

Ambos dieron un largo suspiro…

Y que hace tu mama?- pregunto Matt para así evitar otro incomodo silencio entre los dos…

Mi madre murió, y vivo con mi abuela – sonrio tristemente Sora con lagrimas en sus ojos…

Lo siento mucho…- le agarro la mano en forma de apoyo y comprensión..

Debe ser mejor tener a tu mama muerta y saber que te quiso a que este viva y saber que te odia – Matt desvió la mirada y lo dijo en un tono leve de odio…

Yamato no digas eso! – alzo su tono de voz…

No entiendes Sora…No entiendes lo difícil que es para mi saber que yo fui la razón por la cual mis padres se separaron, que yo soy un bastardo un hijo no deseado el descuido de dos jóvenes…Un error…- se desahogó con rabia e impotencia tratando de contener sus lagrimas…

Sora estaba anonadada, no podía creer todo lo que le decía, se sentía feliz porque se dio cuenta que Yamato confiaba en ella, porque nadie le diría sus cosas personales si no es porque exista mucha confianza…Pero sentía mucha tristeza por el…Con su mano libre acaricio delicadamente su rubio cabello y atrajo su cabeza a su pecho…

Yamato no se negó se sentía como un niño que necesitaba protección el calor de una madre y sobre todo el cariño y la comprensión….

Tranquilo, si te entiendo..puedes contar conmigo Yamato – le susurro al oído mientras lo abrazaba con mas fuerza…- Eres un niño con mucha falta de cariño Yamato – pensaba Sora mientras recostaba su cabeza sobre la de el…

Un leve gracias logro escuchar la pelirroja por parte del rubio, este se levanto poco a poco tratando de limpiar su rostro. El nunca lloraba en frente de alguien pero Sora era diferente le transmitía mucha confianza y no temía mostrar sus sentimientos…

Escúchame Yamato, se que apenas nos estamos conociendo pero quiero que sepas que puedes contar conmigo, cuando necesites a alguien que te escuche, apoye , anime y de te consejos búscame porque siempre voy a estar ahí…- dijo Sora con un sonrisa de compasión…

Si..- susurro Yamato..- Pero no me merezco todas tus atenciones me he portado muy mal contigo…- dijo apenado…y recobrando sus ánimos…y su postura…

Ya eso esta en el pasado ni siquiera me acuerdo…- guiño el ojo y saco la lengua picadamente..

Yamato comenzó a reír…- Creo que mejor me voy, vamos a buscar a Tk y si quieres te acompaño hasta tu casa…- ofreció Matt…

Por que?..La estamos pasando también me gustaría que no se acabara nunca este día…- pensó Sora..- Si, muchas gracias pero no te preocupes yo estoy con Mimi y mi casa no queda tan lejos vamos a buscar a Tk…- sonrio…

Después de unos cortos minutos de camino, vieron a Tk y a Mimi dormidos debajo del famoso árbol…- Que tiernos se ven – dijo Sora mientras se agachaba a su altura y movía delicadamente a su amiga para despertarla…- Mmmm…que? ..Sora…- despertó sorprendida mientras se estiraba y se levantaba…

Ven pequeñín – decía Matt mientras cargaba a su hermanito que se despertó…-..Hermano tengo sueño…- murmuraba en voz baja…- Sayounara Tk…- se despidió Sora mientras le daba un besito en la frente…-..Sora-chan…te quiero mucho…- esto fue lo ultimo que el pequeño dijo antes de volverse a quedar dormido…

Adios Sora – susurro Yamato mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla sonrojada de Sora….- Hasta pronto…- sonrio…

Poco a poco los Ishida se fueron alejando, Sora seguía a Matt con la mirada hasta que no lo pudo ver mas….Dio un largo suspiro y sonrio…

Continuara…

-----------------------------------------

Hola a todos espero que estén muy bien..n.n

Si ya se, dirán que estoy un poquito loquita pero lo volví a escribir, espero que haya quedado mejor que el anterior...Porfis dejen un review con sus comentarios, opiniones, dudas,etc…n.n

Gracias por todos sus reviews!...Cada vez son mas!... No saben lo mucho que me ayudan para seguir adelante!..Gracias por toda su paciencia, por el tiempo que toman en escribirme un review de verdad muchas gracias..!..Para mi significan mucho cada uno de sus comentarios n/n…Gracias por sus consejos, animos, buenos deseos…Muchas gracias…n.n

Lord Pata / Chikage-SP / Priss Yoshisuky / Sora Takenouchi Ishida / Atori-chan / Lunalia / Tamao chan xP / Alexeigirl / YiNg Fa-SC / Angel Nemesis…

Gracias por la el dato de los nombres de los papas de Yamato, me alegra saber que estaban correctos...n.n

Gracias por esos halagos tan lindos, que me llenaron de alegría!... ..Me llena de felicidad saber que lo estoy haciendo bien, y no el ridículo…n/nU…Claro que me encantaría ser su amiga….…Y poder compartir ideas, opiniones….Y sobre todo ayudar en todo lo que se pueda…n.n

Y bueno con respecto al titulo, me gustaría saber que significado conseguiste..n.n… Yo tome el titulo de una canción de Yuko Sasaki llamada Pure Snow…Y si lo traducimos a español quiere decir Nieve pura…n.n

Chikage-SP espero que te guste, lo volvi a escribir especialemente por ti..n.n Gracias por tu sinceridad espero que te guste…Al igual que se los dedico a todas las personas que lo lean…n.n

Cuidense mucho….Sayou!

Atte: Kibun No Tenshi


	8. Chapter 8

8vo Capitulo:

Yamato al llegar a su casa, con una de sus manos intento buscar las llaves, aunque se le hizo un poco incomodo ya que tenia al pequeño Tk dormido en sus brazos…- Estas muy comelón y pesado pequeño – susurro tiernamente el rubio mayor…

Cuando por fin logro encontrar las llaves abrió la puerta con rapidez…Se sorprendió mucho al ver unas maletas en medio de la entrada…- Que significara esto?- se pregunto curioso…Cerró la puerta con delicadeza y subió las escaleras.

Entro al cuarto de Tk, lo recostó sobre la cama y lo arropo… Prendió una lamparita y salio silenciosamente…

Mientras caminaba por el pasillo escucho unos ruidos extraños provenientes de la habitación de su padre…-Que estará sucediendo?...- escucho unos susurros…se acerco cautelosamente, la puerta se encontraba semiabierta…Esto llamo mucho la atención de Yamato, por lo tanto se recostó sobre la puerta…

Por favor no te lo lleves, espera unos días más…- se escuchaba suplicante la voz de Hiroaki…

No, ya paso el tiempo suficiente…Además ya va a comenzar clases…- respondió una fría voz..

Esa voz?..- susurro Yamato, mientras abría los ojos hasta mas no poder y prestaba mas atención…

Por Dios Natsuko!...- reclamo Hiroaki...

Yamato sintió un gran escalofrió…

Todavía quedan dos semanas y media!...No me vengas con esa tonta excusa!...Además falta poco para su cumpleaños..Por que no la podemos pasar los cuatro juntos en familia? – pregunto el señor Hiroaki con firmeza.

Porque…

Pero no pudo terminar la frase, fue interrumpida por el sonido de la puerta al abrirse bruscamente…

Por que Natsuko?...Por que no podemos estar juntos? – Yamato apareció en toda la entrada con una mirada llena de odio y rencor…Tenia los puños cerrados y la cara toda roja..

Yamato…- susurro Natsuko mientras desviaba la mirada…

Ja no tienes ni porque responderme…- bufo Yamato con sarcasmo…

Hijo por favor…- trataba de calmarlo Hiroaki…

Pero Yamato se hizo odios sordos ante su comentario…Tenia una mirada aterradora…Una mezcla de dolor, rabia, tristeza y soledad se reflejaba en su mirada…Lo que ocasiono miedo en Natsuko y lagrimas a punto de salir…

Será por que no somos una familia ?...- pregunto molesto, conteniendo su rabia…- Responde Maldita sea! – grito con impotencia y arrugando su rostro tratando de contener las lagrimas… - Todo seria mejor si yo no existiera verdad?

Hiroaki se sorprendió ante el comportamiento de Yamato…Mientras que Natsuko lloraba desconsoladamente…

No sabes lo mucho que me duele saber que soy un bastardo, un error de dos adolescentes ingenuos e inmaduros...Que no sabían lo que hacían…

Hijo sabes perfectamente que así no son las cosas…- trataba de calmar su ira…

A no papa?..Y cual es la verdad entonces…- ya no podía contener mas sus lagrimas…- Por que Natsuko?...Por que me odias tanto?...Por que no me quieres?...- preguntaba todo destrozado…

Hijo…- intento decir…- No me llames HIJO!...Porque hasta donde sé, solo tengo un gran padre, el cual me crió solo…

Yamato...escucha a tu madre…- se acerco Hiroaki a Natsuko para darle apoyo, ya que se encontraba tirada en el piso…

Ella nunca me escucho a mi!...Por que tendría que escucharla yo a ella?- dijo sarcásticamente…

Porque no eres como yo…- respondió Natsuko firmemente mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas de su rostro…

Tanto Hiroaki como Yamato quedaron sorprendidos...Este último suavizo la expresión de su rostro y la miro atenta…

Por favor Hiroaki déjanos solos…- ordeno Natsuko…

Al oír esto solo asintió y vio a su hijo con melancolía…para después abandonar la habitación cerrando lentamente la puerta..

Toma asiento…- susurro Natsuko…

Así estoy bien gracias…- dijo de forma chocante Yamato

Bien, pues la verdad no se por donde empezar…- suspiró...- son tantas cosas…- se cruzo de brazos y comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro…

Que te parece si empiezas, diciéndome que soy yo para ti…- propuso tristemente Matt mientras desviaba su mirada…

Yamato, se que no he sido una buena madre y no sabes cuanto me arrepiento…Pero para ese entonces era muy joven y no media mis palabras…No razone correctamente…Estaba muy confundida y asustada…

Y te tomo 7 años para darte cuenta de eso no? – cuestiono dolido Yamato ante la confesión de su madre…- Tu crees que para mi fue fácil crecer sin el cariño y el calor de una madre…Alejado mi hermano Tk…

Si Yamato se que cometí muchos errores…pero déjame explicarte las razones del por que de ellos…- le suplico mientras le tendía la mano para ayudarlo a levantarse del piso, para después sentarse juntos en la cama…

Natsuko dio un largo suspiro y desvió su mirada a una foto que se encontraba sobre la mesa de Yamato y Tk pequeños…- Yo tenia tan solo 17 años cuando tu papa y yo…tuvimos relaciones…- dijo toda apenada…pero sabia perfectamente que Yamato era lo suficiente maduro para entender…- Al poco tiempo me entere de que estaba embarazada, me encontraba toda desesperada yo tenia tantos sueños y metas por cumplir, pero ser mama a los 17 años no era una de ellas…

Hiroaki y yo nos amábamos como no te lo imaginas, éramos muy felices juntos, nuestra familia aceptaba nuestra relación, hasta me había teníamos planes a futuro...- una tierna sonrisa se le formo en el rostro…Yamato la observo atento…- Pero cuando le comente a Hiroaki sobre mi estado el se asusto…Pero me había prometido que lo superaríamos juntos…Nuestros familiares nos dieron la espalda….Me encontraba desesperada...Aun era una niña sin experiencia ni conocimiento sobre lo maravilloso que es ser madre…- Unas lagrimas rodaron por su mejilla sonrojada…Yamato sintió lastima y compasión por ella, paso su mano delicadamente sobre su rostro para limpiarle las lágrimas…

Me sentía confundida, por unos instante sentí como el mundo se me venia abajo…Todos mi sueños e ilusiones perdidos…No razonaba fui hasta egoísta le echaba la culpa a tu padre todo el tiempo y por cualquier tontería peleábamos….El me quería de verdad ya que me soportaba y estuvo junto a mi en todo momento…

Un día…- callo por unos instante y comenzó a llorar…- Un día, me fui a una clínica fantasma para…- no pudo continuar sentía un gran nudo en la garganta…- Para abortar…- continuo seriamente Yamato…Natsuko lo miro arrepentida y prosiguió…- si…Todo estaba listo, cuando tu padre se apareció desesperado, comenzó a golpear al medico y me llevo a la fuerza…

--Flash back—

Suéltame, déjame en paz…- gritaba una desesperada y alterada Natsuko

Como se te ocurre hacer esto!...Sabes lo que es un aborto?...Acaso quieres que nuestro hijo muera?- pregunto Hiroaki tratando de contenerse para no golpearla, nunca se había imaginado que su querida Natsuko pensara en realizarse un aborto…Cuando ella misma estaba en contra de el…- Te prometo que todo estara bien, lo afrontaremos juntos…Y seremos responsables cumpliendo con nuestro deber..-le susurro tiernamente para después abrazarla…

--Fin del Flash back—

Que irónico no, yo siempre estuve en contra del aborto para mi era el peor crimen y aun lo es que pueda cometer el ser humano…Y mírame por poco me convierto en una asesina….Estaba tan asustada que buscaba cualquier tipo de solución inmediata a mis problemas…

- Que paso después?...- pregunto tímidamente el rubio…- Pues tu padre me ayudo a superar mi depresión, nos casamos, al poco tiempo naciste tu, me sentía la mujer mas feliz de este mundo, eras tan pequeño y hermoso…Tu mirada angelical me ayudo a comprender que eras toda una bendición…Tanto tu padre como yo éramos muy felices..Yo deje los estudios para dedicarme a ti, y tu padre estudiaba en las noches y trabajaba en las tardes…

Al principio no me importo, pero llego un momento en que casi no nos veíamos...Yo me la pasaba encerrada en la casa haciendo los deberes y cuidándote…poco a poco fuiste creciendo cuando tenias 3 años te metías en muchos problemas, recibía mucho reclamos de ti.. En cierta parte me tenias al borde mientras que tu padre solo decía que eras un niño..Y como siempre él tenia la razón...pero no quería aceptarlo…

Pude ver como todas mis amigas se graduaban, otras ya eran profesionales y estaban casadas…Todas habían cumplido sus metas..En cambio yo deje de estudiar, de salir, de todo...solo estaba para ti y el poco tiempo que veía a tu padre…Me sentía sola…

Todos los días me lamentaba por lo ocurrido, me imaginaba mi vida si no te hubiera tenido…

El resto de la historia ya me la se…No tienes por que continuar…- dijo Yamato con un tono de voz indiferente interrumpiendo a su madre, mientras se levantaba y se dirigía a la puerta…Natsuko se sentía muy triste y poca cosa…miro a su hijo marcharse, pero se sorprendió al verlo voltear hacia ella y decirle – Buenas noches y gracias…Mama – y con esto Yamato se fue a su habitación…

A Natsuko se le formo una triste sonrisa – Mama…- hace mucho que no lo escuchaba decir de sus labios…Ella no se merecía el cariño de su hijo mayor, era una irresponsable y tonta …Se acostó sobre la cama, dio un largo suspiro…Varias lagrimas cayeron por su rostro, se quedo meditando todas las cosas que aun no le decía a su hijo…hasta que se quedo dormida…

Al día siguiente, Matt se había despertado temprano para irse a la universidad, por suerte no se consiguió ni con su padre y mucho menos con su madre…

Llego mas temprano de lo normal, casi dos horas antes de comenzar puesto que eran las 7:00 am y su clase comenzaba a las 9:00 am…Tan solo quería despejar su mente, pensar en todo lo que su madre le había dicho…

Se sentó debajo de un árbol que le proporcionaba sombra y una gran tranquilidad…Cerro sus ojos y se recostó en el tronco del árbol…Y se olvido por unos instantes de todos sus problemas…

De la nada una hermosa imagen se le vino a la mente, era la de Sora sentada en el columpio recostando su cabeza en una de las cadenas que sostenía al mismo, mientras le regalaba una hermosa sonrisa…- Eres una niña muy linda…- susurro en voz baja con una amplia sonrisa…

Después de unos minutos de tranquilidad sintió como alguien le tapaba los ojos…- Adivina quien soy?- pregunto una dulce voz entre risas…Yamato sonrió al instante, sabia de quien se trataba…- Cuando las cosas son verdad…- pensó divertido…-No se…Quien será? – pregunto divertido…Para después agarrarla desprevenida se volteo rápidamente y comenzó hacerle cosquilla…

Basta me rindo…- decía entre risas y risas…- Tan débil eres..?- pregunto chistoso el rubio…- A si?...Veremos quien es mas débil?- Y en un dos por tres comenzaron una guerra de cosquillas, hasta que Yamato se rindió…- Basta, Basta…Me rindo…- decía tratando de tomar aire… Ambos terminaron acostados sobre el pasto…Las risas no cesaban hasta que Sora dio un largo suspiro…- Que buena forma de comenzar el día no crees?..- sonrió divertida…

Si, verte a primera hora le alegra el día a cualquiera…- afirmo coquetamente mientras se sentaba…Este comentario provoco el sonrojo de la pelirroja que también se había sentado…

Y eso que haces aquí tan temprano?- rompió el incomodo silencio entre ellos, en rubio…

Creo que tengo adelantado el reloj, y eso que pensaba que llegaba tarde…- dijo toda apenada…- y tu?-…

Bueno…yo…- no sabia que responder, si contarle lo de su madre o no…

Vamos Matt puedes confiar en mi?..O Acaso todo lo que paso ayer fue un sueño? – pregunto un poco asustada y apenada...

No claro que no...Sé que puedo confiar en ti…- admitió con firmeza y una sonrisa en su rostro…

Bien te escucho…- dijo Sora con mucho entusiasmo…

Mi madre esta aquí en Kyoto, y se esta quedando en mi casa…- se podía apreciar una mirada triste por parte de Matt…

Inmediatamente Sora se acerco a él y lo abrazo…- Si quieres hablamos de esto luego…- le sonrió…

Yamato se sentía tan bien cuando estaba cerca de Sora…Le encantaba su sonrisa, su voz, su mirada y sobre todo su comprensión…

Gracias- susurro él mientras le respondía el abrazo, se sentía como un niño indefenso que busca protección bajo el cariño y cuidado de una persona…

Poco a poco se separaron, y se miraron directamente a los ojos…El viento era frió y fuerte, ya que estaban en invierno...Aunque era muy raro que no había nevado tanto como el año pasado…Era una brisa agradable…

Yamato y Sora permanecieron mirándose a los ojos por unos cuantos segundos, hasta que Matt se fue acercando a Sora…- Que hago Dios mió?...- se preguntaba ella…A tan solo escasos milímetros de distancia una sonrisa tímida y tierna a la vez se formo en el rostro sonrojado del rubio…Sora sentía que se iba a desmayar en cualquier momento..Pero sin pensarlo dos veces, también se fue acercando…

Ambos cerraron sus ojos y juntaron sus labios…Se dieron un beso tierno y delicado…En ese mismo instante comenzaron a caer copos de nieve…Ambos jóvenes no lo habían notado, se separaron lentamente, Yamato la miraba con una tierna sonrisa y con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas…Mientras que Sora aun no había abiertosus ojos…- Vamos tu puedes...- se repetía una y otra vez…

Los abrió con delicadeza para encontrarse con la profunda mirada azul del rubio…ella estaba toda sonrojada hasta mas no poder….- Te ves muy linda sonrojada – le susurro Yamato al odio…

De repente la pelirroja sintió frió en su hombro derecho, y fue cuando noto que estaba nevando…

Que gracioso no?...- Cada vez que estamos juntos cae nieve…- dijo Sora, con ternura.

No te entiendo...- pregunto ingenuo Yamato..

Sora rió…- Yamato no te acuerdas la primera vez que nos vimos?- pregunto curiosa…

-..Si en el parque cuando me insultaste…- respondió con una gran sonrisa recordando ese día…

Si ese día también nevó- suspiro-…Pero no te acuerdas la primera vez?...- volvió a preguntar…

Yamato se quedo pensando por unos instantes…Hasta que en su rostro se formo una expresión de sorpresa…- Tu?...- pregunto entrecortado…

Sora asintió con una pequeña sonrisa…

Continuara….

-------------------------

Hola a todos!..Espero que estén muy bien!..Les Deseo a Todos una Feliz Navidad y un Prospero Año Nuevo….n.n

Primero que nada muchas gracias por su paciencia, mil disculpas les pido por haberme tardado tanto, estaba en plena semana de exámenes de lapso!..Pero ya estoy de vacaciones y con mucho más tiempo...n.n

Muchísimas gracias a Priss Yoshisuky / Atori-chan / Chikage-SP / Sora Takenouchi Ishida / Angel Nemesis / Nina / Alexeigirl / Lunalia

Me alegra mucho saber que les este gustando el fic…Ojala y este capitulo también les guste…Gracias por sus comentarios, buenos deseos, consejos y sobre todo su apoyo!...

Porfis dejen sus reviews…con sus comentarios, dudas, criticas constructivas, opiniones…etc...

Cuídense…Gracias por todo…Sayou!

Atte: Kibun No Tenshi


	9. Chapter 9

9no Capitulo:

Que tonto soy, durante todo este tiempo…nunca pensé que fueras tu…la…-pero Matt no pudo terminar lo que estaba diciendo, ya que la pelirroja se acerco rápidamente a él y le robo un beso…

La expresión de Matt daba mucho de que hablar, sus ojos azules se encontraban completamente abiertos y su rostro totalmente sonrojado, después de haber reaccionado una traviesa sonrisa se formo en su rostro para luego abrazar a su querida pelirroja…

Buenos días…- saludo el señor Hiroaki…

Buenos días Hiroaki, discúlpame por haberte sacado de tu cuarto…Creo que me quede dormida y …

No te preocupes…Pudiste hablar con Matt? – pregunto curioso…

Si…pero no del todo…- respondió tristemente Natsuko…dio un largo suspiro y continuo…- El desayuno esta listo?- trato de cambiar el tema, no se sentía con ánimos de hablar sobre la discusión con su hijo…

No pero dame unos minutos y preparare algo...- dijo algo apenado Hiroaki, mientras buscaba un libro de recetas…

Natsuko rió ante tal escena, se veía muy tierno leyendo el libro…- Déjame ayudarte…- propuso mientras se acercaba a el….

No como crees...Siéntate que yo lo preparo...- le pidió mientras buscaba unos huevos y un sartén…- Hombres…- pensó divertida Natsuko, cumpliendo con la petición de su acompañante, recostó su cabeza sobre su puño derecho y solo se quedo mirando los desastres de Hiroaki…

Rayos…Matt por que te fuiste tan temprano!...No se como abrir un huevo…- pensaba apenado, mientras varios cachitos se le formaban en su frente, al no romper bien los huevos…

Ven Hiroaki déjame ayudarte…Y no acepto un no!- se levanto bruscamente para dirigirse hacia él…- Mira, con cuidado le das unos golpecito…- le fue explicando mientras Hiroaki prestaba atención, pero no exactamente a la explicación de Natsuko sino a su rostro…No podía negar que aun sentía algo por ella…Aunque sabia que no existía ninguna posibilidad de volver…

Donde esta la harina?- pregunto ella interrumpiendo así los pensamientos de Hiroaki….- Que?...- pregunto...

Que…en donde esta la harina?- volvió a preguntar levantando una ceja…

La harina...A si!..Aquí…- Cuando la fue a agarrar no se dio cuenta que estaba abierta, lo que ocasiono un gran desastre…

Natsuko comenzó a toser y termino muerta de la risa al ver a Hiroaki completamente blanco…- Pareces un hombre de nieve…- bromeo…

Hiroaki escupió toda la harina que se le había metido en la boca…He intento abrir los ojos…- A si?..- sonrió y agarro un poco de harina que tenia en la bolsa y se la tiro a Natsuko…Provocando el enojo de esta…

Hiroaki…Prepárate!...- dijo antes de comenzar a tirarle huevos y todo lo que conseguía a su paso…

Y así comenzaron una guerra mundial, provocando un gran desastre en la cocina…En una de las persecuciones, sin querer Natsuko se resbalo y cayó encima de Hiroaki…

Ambos reían como niños, tenían mucho tiempo sin divertirse de esa manera…después de un rato se dieron cuenta de su situación y se sonrojaron, como si fueran unos adolescentes enamorados…Se miraron a los ojos por unos instantes y se besaron…

Una lagrima rodó por la mejilla de Natsuko y rodeo fuertemente sus brazos al cuello de Hiroaki…mientras que el coloco sus brazos alrededor de su fina cintura…

Uuuhh…Diosito me escucho!...- Tk dio un largo suspiro de alegría…- Mis papas están juntos…- sonrió mientras se sobaba un ojito, ya que se acababa de despertar…Parece un sueño…- lagrimas comenzaron a salir de sus tiernos ojos…

Salio corriendo hacia sus padres y los abrazo, sorprendiéndolos….

Mami...Papi...me siento muy feliz de verlos juntos...Verdad que vamos a volver a ser una familia todos juntos? Verdad…- decía el inocente de Tk entre sollozos, y abrazando con todas sus fuerzas a sus padres…

Ambos sonrieron dulcemente se agacharon a su altura y lo abrazaron…- Si Tk, vamos a volver a estar juntos…Claro si tu mama esta de acuerdo…- afirmo tiernamente Hiroaki, mientras jugaba con los cabellos alborotados de su pequeño hijo…- Si mami, verdad que si…- dijo ilusionado con un brillo especial en sus ojos…

Natsuko se quedo callada por unos instantes contemplando a su hijo…Sonrió y dijo…- Claro que si mi amor…- y lo abrazo con todas sus fuerzas…

Eso no me lo esperaba…- dijo coquetamente Yamato al terminar el beso…

Lo lamento…- se disculpo muy apenada y sonrojada Sora…trato de evadir la mirada del rubio…Este ultimo al notar esto, sonrió y tomo su barbilla delicadamente…- Yo no lo lamento en lo absoluto…- le regalo una picara sonrisa y le guiño un ojo…para después abrazarla…- Te amo Sora…- susurro levemente…

La mencionada se separo de él y lo miro asombrada… su rostro estaba completamente sonrojado, con una tímida sonrisa….Su mirada transmitía alegría e ilusión…- Yo…Yo también te amo…Monstruo…- lo abrazo con todas sus fuerzas…

Hey…- bromeo divertido….a lo que recibió como respuesta una gran sonrisa.

En ese instante sonó el timbre de la universidad….

Agh…- reprocho Yamato….ante esto Sora da un largo suspiro…

Bueno creo que ya nos tenemos que ir…debemos entrar a clase…-…Pero justo cuando daba la vuelta para irse, Yamato la detuvo sosteniéndole su brazo izquierdo…- Te invito a almorzar después de clases…- le sonrió tiernamente…- No creo que…- Yamato se acerco y la beso delicadamente….- Si por supuesto…- sonrió algo apenada…y se alejo…

Me encantas Sora…- pensó para si mismo Yamato al verla alejarse…

Me encantas Yamato…- pensó divertida Sora…Mientras mordía su labio inferior…y apresuraba el paso…

Tk, por que no subes y tomas un buen baño…Vamos a salir mas tarde…- dijo Hiroaki…

Si papi…n.n…- afirmo el pequeño mientras salía corriendo…

Un ambiente de tensión se sentía en la cocina…Ninguno de los dos sabia que decir…Así que comenzaron a limpiar todo el desorden…

Sin embargo, Hiroaki rompió el silencio…- Es cierto lo que le dijiste a Tk…O solo fue para no desilusionarlo? – pregunto tristemente…

Natsuko continuaba con lo que estaba haciendo y le respondió sin mirarle…- No lo se…- Hiroaki quedo algo extrañado…- Y tu? – esa pregunta lo desconcertó…

Yo no miento…Le dije la verdad…No seria capaz de engañar y mucho menos jugar con los sentimientos de un niño…- respondió firmemente…Esta respuesta fue como una puñalada en el pecho para Natsuko…

Hiroaki que fue lo que nos paso?- trato de decir, sin que se le notara la debilidad en su voz y las ganas que tenia de llorar…

Comunicación…comprensión…confianza…- respondió vagamente...mientras le daba la espalda…

Si...lo lamento mucho Hiroaki…Se que he cometido muchos errores y sin embargo tu has estado ahí apoyándome...y tratando de ayudar…- se acerco a él lentamente y se recostó sobre su espalda colocando sus manos sobre los hombros de este…

Querida Natsuko…no eres la única que comete errores...todos los seres humanos los cometemos…Y no debemos estar toda nuestra vida lamentándonos y mucho menos culpándonos….Al contrario los errores son para aprender…Y no cometerlos dos veces…- explicaba sabiamente Hiroaki…

Si...tienes razón…Pero no es fácil…A veces actuamos sin pensar…Somos egoístas pensando solo en uno y no en los demás…Queremos todo para nosotros…- decía mas calmada con una mirada perdida y vacía…

Hiroaki sin voltearse tomo la mano de Natsuko y sonrió tristemente…- Pequeña, tienes razón…Es muy triste ver como nos destruimos unos con otros…-

Hiroaki…- interrumpió tímidamente…

Mmm…-

No sabes como me gustaría retroceder el tiempo…Y hacer todo lo que no pude…o me negué…- dijo con un tono de esperanza…

Hiroaki se volteo y la abrazo…- No necesitas retroceder el tiempo para hacer lo que no pudiste hacer antes…- le susurro en el oído…

Pero no es igual…- agrego tristemente...

No quizás no…Pero muchas personas no saben disfrutar de los momentos…Unos quieren adelantarse y crecer mas rápido de lo normal….Otros quieren regresar a esas épocas de juventud…Sin embargo…Hay tiempo para todo pequeña…- acaricio los cabellos de su acompañante…y recostó la cabeza de Natsuko sobre su hombro…

Me gusta cuando me llamas pequeña…me siento protegida…- sonrió…- Si, eso también me paso a mi… Hay tiempo para todo…pero no debemos ir tan rápido por la vida, al contrario hay que disfrutar cada momento de ella…Así sea triste o alegre…No todos sabemos como apreciar y mucho menos utilizar el tiempo…- afirmo…- Gracias Hiroaki…- se separo lentamente de el y le dio un beso en la mejilla…

Cuando estábamos juntos siempre lo hacia…- acaricio la mejilla sonrojada de Natsuko…- Por favor Natsuko, vamos a comenzar de nuevo…Por nuestros hijo y por…….nosotros….Yo…- Natsuko sello sus labios con dos dedos…y asintió con ojos cristalinos…

Te amo Hiroaki…- y con esto se abrazaron...ambos lloraban y sonreirán como nunca…- Yo también Natusko…- afirmo el y la beso tímidamente…

De lo que no se dieron cuenta estos otros dos tortolitos, es que un pequeño y curioso rubio los estaba espiando con una amplia sonrisa…- Ya nos vamos?- entro rápidamente a la cocina, sorprendiendo de nuevo a sus padres...Ambos rieron…Tk se coloco en el medio de ellos dos…Y tomados de las manos salieron juntos a comer…

Ya habían terminado las clases de Sora, pero las de Yamato no…Por la diferencia de horarios y carreras…Así que la pelirroja decidió irse al árbol en donde había estado esa mañana con Matt….

Mejor busco mi suéter, ya que debe estar haciendo mucho frío afuera…- pensó mientras se devolvía a su casillero…En el camino se consiguió a Tai enfrente del casillero de Mimi…

Que estará haciendo..?- se pregunto Sora…y se acerco a él…- Hola Tai como estas?...- sonrió…

Al parecer este se asusto y se puso sumamente nervioso…- Ahh...Hola Sora...bien gracias y tu?...- pregunto nervioso…

Ella rió…- Por que estas tan nervioso?...Que haces enfrente del casillero de Mimi? – pregunto curiosa…

Yo?...No nada…- una sonrisa nerviosa se formo en su rostro y escondió un sobre…

Sora frunció el ceño y con una picara sonrisa le dijo…- Acaso eso es para Mimi? -….Tai solo asintió todo sonrojado…a lo cual la pelirroja grito emocionada…- Y que esperas para dárselo?...Quieres que te ayude?...- preguntaba emocionada…

En ese instante llego Mimi…- Hola chicos como están?...- saludo ingenua…con una gran sonrisa…

Bien gracias…- respondió Sora…

Trágame tierra…Trágame tierra…- pensaba el pobre de Tai todo avergonzado…- Hola Mimi…- saludo…

Mimi les comenzó a contar sobre lo divertida que había estado su clase hoy…Sin embargo ninguno de los dos le estaba parando…Sora le lanzaba miradas fulminantes a Tai…Mientras el reía nervioso…y negaba con la cabeza…

Que tanto hacen?...- pregunto molesta Mimi...al notar que hablaba con la pared…

Nada...- respondieron al unísono…

Que raros son…- pensó Mimi…- Sora quieres acompañarme al centro comercial – invito emocionada la pelirosada…

Lo siento Mimi pero ya tengo un compromiso…- se disculpo…- Pero…por que no vas con Tai…- sugería divertida al ver el rostro del castaño…

Compromiso..?..mmm…algo me esta ocultando…- pensaba…- Que lastima…Bueno no hay de otra…será para otra ocasión...- suspiro resignada…

Sora le dio un codazo a Tai para que reaccionara…- Mi…Mimi…te gustaría ir a almorzar conmigo?...- pregunto tímidamente…Sora sonrió picadamente y le guiño el ojo a Mimi…

Um...mmm…Claro Tai muchas gracias…- respondió sonrojada...

Uhm…- interrumpió graciosamente Sora….- bueno los dejo nos vemos….Tai hazlo pronto!...- río…- Sayou!...- se despidió de ambos con un beso en la mejilla…

Continuara…

Hola a todos!...Espero que estén muy bien..n.n

Disculpen si esta muy largo el capitulo…quería que fuera el penúltimo pero estaba quedando muy largo…así que faltaran un capitulo mas para el final…Espero que les guste...n.n

Muchísimas gracias por sus reviews!...Me sorprendieron de verdad…O.O…Fue el cap. con mayor cantidad de reviews…No saben lo afortunada y feliz que me siento…n.n

Chikage-SP / Sora Takenouchi Ishida / sakura-hop / In / kateri / Alexeigirl / Angel Nemesis / Atori-chan / princesspotter / valerita26 / YiNg Fa SaTiNe Li / LuNaLia..Muchas gracias..n.n

Alexeigirl me alegra saber que entendiste el significado del Titulo...Así es, exactamente como lo escribiste…n.n

Gracias por sus lindos comentarios, buenos deseos y ánimos…me llenan de mucha alegría…n.n

Una pequeña aclaración...Yamato y Sora no se conocían de pequeños…Pueden leer el primer cap para que entiendan mejor…

Gracias por todo!...Cuídense mucho…Porfis dejen un review…n.n...Con sus comentarios, opiniones, dudas, criticas constructivas…etc…

Hasta la próxima…Sayou!

Atte: Kibun No Tenshi

Pd: disculpen el testamento…n/nU


	10. Chapter 10

10mo capitulo:

Mmmm...que rica estaba la comida!...- dijo un alegre y complacido Tk mientras se sobaba la barriga con las dos manitas y cerraba sus ojos recordando el delicioso plato que le habían servido minutos antes…

Me alegra que te gustara…- sonrió Hiroaki…- Que les parece si vamos al parque Central de Odiaba a comernos un helado….- sugería emocionado…

Si!...Me encanta comer helado cuando hace frió!- grito Tk….- En marcha….1…2…1…2- decía mientras caminaba como soldadito de guerra y se adelantaba….

Ambos padres no pudieron evitar reír, para después mirarse con ternura y darse un corto pero tierno beso en los labios…

---------------------------------------------------------

OOO

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

---------------------------------------------------------

Tai lo lamento mucho…Pero si no es así ninguno de los dos dará el primer paso…- pensaba Sora mientras se asomaba a lo lejos…

OOO

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

A donde quieres ir a comer? – pregunto emocionada Mimi…

No lo se….a donde tu quieras…- respondió tímidamente Tai…con una pequeña sonrisa…

Bueno…que te parece si vamos al restaurante nuevo de comida italiana?- sugería alegremente…

QUE?...Pero ese restaurante es muy caro!...No me alcanza el dinero….Que puedo hacer?..piensa Tai piensa…- pensaba Tai desesperadamente mientras lo disimulaba con una media sonrisa…

Es broma…Como crees?...- le guiño un ojo la pelirosada…que al escuchar el profundo suspiro de alivio se echo a reír…- Si eres tontito Tai!...En que pensabas?...- sonrió picaramente…

Disculpa Mimi…- dijo apenado y todo sonrojado…- Oye… necesito decirte algo…- se escucho inseguro y sumamente nervioso…

Sí dime…- sonrió dulcemente…

Bueno yo…yo…- tartamudeaba sin parar y comenzaba a temblar…- Te…te…escri….escribí…una carta…- y con esto le mostró una de sus manos temblorosas la cual tenia un sobre blanco…

Gracias Tai…- dijo completamente sonrojada Mimi…mientras tomaba el sobre…

OOO

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

De que estarán hablando?...- se preguntaba Sora mientras los seguía espiando….- Que bellos se ven los dos juntos! – suspiraba emocionada…- Vamos Mimi lee la carta!...- decía en voz baja…

OOO

ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Mientras Mimi leía la carta, Tai no sabia que hacer ni que decir…..estaba muy preocupado sobre la reacción que pudiera tener Mimi con respecto a sus sentimientos…

Y si no me quiere…y si solo me ve como un amigos?...- se cuestionaba una y otra vez… hasta que una tímida voz lo saco de sus pensamientos…

Tai…- susurro Mimi….

Mimi... entiendo que no me quieras...pero yo…- no pudo continuar quedo sin habla ante la reacción de Mimi…fue totalmente lo contrario a todo lo que llego a pensar…Ella se acerco rápidamente a él y lo abrazo con todas sus fuerzas a lo que Tai le respondió rápidamente….

Tu también me gustas mucho Tai…- susurro apenada entre sus brazos…- Y para mi seria todo un honor poder ser tu novia….- al decir esto se separo de él y lo tomo de las manos…

El rostro de Tai era todo un poema…sus ojos abiertos hasta mas no poder y su rostro mas rojo que nunca…

Y para completar su sorpresa Mimi se acerco a él y lo beso tiernamente…

Mimi…- se dijo para asimismo, para luego abrazarla y corresponder su primer beso…

OOO

ooooooooooooooooooo

Sora se encontraba anonadada al presenciar todo ese romántico espectáculo en primera fila…Una gran sonrisa se formo en su rostro y un leve – Sí!...- susurro… - Que bellos son!...Me alegro tanto que Mimi y Tai sean felices…- dijo en voz baja…

OOO

oooooooooooooooooooooo

Gracias Mimi…- agradeció Tai mientras apoyaba su frente en la de Mimi…y la miraba a los ojos… a lo que ella sonrió apenada….

OOO

ooooooooooooooooooooo

Un fuerte carraspeo escucho Sora a sus espaldas, lo que ocasiono que se sobresaltara….- Ay Dios mió…- pensó asustada…para luego sentir como unos fuertes brazos le rodeaban su cintura…- Se puede saber que esta haciendo señorita –susurro en su oído izquierdo…

Yamato, me asustaste…- suspiro aliviada, mientras se volteaba para abrazarlo…

Lo siento no fue mi intención…- le sonrió Yamato…

Además que haces aquí?...No deberías estar en clase?- pregunto confundida Sora mientras observaba su reloj, aun faltaba una hora para que terminaran las clases de Matt...

Me escape…- sonrió seductoramente…

Yamato Ishida!..Como se te ocurre!...- reprocho Sora "enojada"…

Como respuesta el rubio la abrazo y le beso la nariz…- Tranquila…no me escape…nos dieron hora libre ya que el profesor se enfermo…Así que quería aprovechar ese tiempo libre para estar contigo…- le dijo dulcemente mientras se acercaba a sus labios…

Yamato…- susurro Sora toda sonrojada…Para después besarse tiernamente…

Te invito a comer algo..Que dices?...- propuso alegremente.

Será todo un placer…- rió Sora mientras lo miraba juguetonamente con una amplia sonrisa…

OOO

ooooooooooooooo

Por otro lado Hiroaki y el pequeño Tk se encontraban jugando en el parque, mientras Natsuko los observaba sentada en un banco con una tierna sonrisa…

Tk ya me canse… sigue jugando tu…-dijo Hiroaki mientras se estiraba y suspiraba cansado….

No papi no… vamos a seguir jugando…- suplicaba tiernamente Tk…

Hijo, ya tu papa esta un poco viejo…y se cansa demasiado rápido...además mama esta sola…- le explico Hiroaki mientras se agachaba a su altura…y jugaba con los cabellos de Tk…- Vamos hacer un trato.. yo acompaño un rato a tu madre, y luego la convenzo de que juegue con nosotros… Te parece?- propuso el mayor….

El rostro de Tk se alegro, y una gran sonrisa se formo...- Si!...Gracias papi...- y después de decir esto le dio un beso en la mejilla y lo abrazo…

Hiroaki se levanto y aseguro de que Tk se fuera hasta los columpios para seguir jugando…para después voltearse y sonreírle a Natsuko…la cual le correspondió haciéndole señas de que se sentara junto a ella…

Muchas gracias…- dijo de repente Natsuko mientras recostaba su cabeza sobre el hombro izquierdo de Hiroaki…

Me siento feliz al saber que vamos a estar todos juntos de nuevo como una familia…- suspiro Hiroaki…

Natsuko lo miro y le sonrió, pero poco a poco su sonrisa se fue desvaneciendo y su mirada se nublo un poco…- Que pensara Matt, cuando se entere de todo esto…- pregunto tristemente mientras una lagrima se deslizaba por su mejilla…

Natsuko…Yamato va a estar bien... solo tienes que darle tiempo..Acuérdate que para el no ha sido nada fácil…Muchas cosas llego a escuchar que le hicieron daño…Además siempre le falto ese amor de madre, que un padre no puede dar…- decía Hiroaki mientras veía a lo lejos a Tk….

Lo se…lo se…todas esas cosas que dije... las dije sin pensar…Fui una tonta…No me di cuenta de todo el daño que les causaba a ustedes….Fui muy egoísta solo pensaba en mí…

Como te lo dije antes, no te reproches y tortures con los errores que ya cometiste Natsuko…Ya todo eso paso, no mires al pasado ni te culpes de lo que hiciste o dijiste…Mas bien aprende de ellos…. Ahora los recuerdos te sirven como experiencia…Solo trata de no volver a cometerlos…

Si…uno aprende de los errores…pero no es tan fácil evitarlos…Creo que no me merezco todo esto….No debo de estar aquí…

Natsuko…- Hiroaki con una de sus manos tomo delicadamente su rostro para que lo mirara…- Deja de pensar en eso…Vamos a comenzar de nuevo…

Pero yo….- intento decir Natsuko pero fue interrumpida…

Natsuko…Aceptas ser mi esposa? – pregunto con una cierta luz de esperanza en sus ojos….

Hiroaki…no se que decir…yo…- se encontraba sorprendida…Nunca se imagino que Hiroaki le propusiera matrimonio…

Por favor Natsuko vamos a darnos una nueva oportunidad…Se que podemos…juntos…Hazlo por Tk, por Matt y por nosotros….Quieres volver a ser mi esposa?- volvió a pregunta con los ojos nublados…

Una gran sonrisa se formo en los labios de Natsuko…- Si, acepto…- y con esto le dio un fuerte abrazo…

OOO

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Es un hermoso día verdad – suspiro Sora, mientras se acomodaba en el pecho de Yamato….

Si…pero no tan hermoso como tú…- sonrió picaramente mientras la abrazaba y le acariciaba el cabello largo y rojizo…

No seas tonto…- rió divertida ante su comentario…- Me siento muy feliz al poder estar junto a ti…Y pensar que al principio no nos podíamos ni ver en pintura…- volvió a suspirar con mucha alegría…

Después de haber ido a comer, decidieron ir a caminar por la ciudad, pasaron por una heladería para tomarse un chocolate caliente, fueron a la tienda de mascotas en donde Matt le enseño el perrito que le iba a regalar a Tk de cumpleaños…Hasta que llegaron al parque de Odiaba…

Se dirigieron a uno de los varios parques infantiles que se encuentran en el gran parque Central….y ahí se sentaron en el tobogán, recostándose Matt sobre este y Sora sobre Matt…

Eran como las 5 30 de la tarde, comenzaba hacer más frió, y el sol se ocultaba dándole inicio al maravilloso espectáculo del atardecer….

Yamato abrazo fuertemente a Sora al sentirla temblar…

Creo que es hora de irnos…- dijo Yamato mientras besaba la fría y sonrosada mejilla de la pelirroja…

Que lastima…- respondió en forma de puchero…- Esta bien…esta bien…- se resigno al notar que su mirada suplicante no causo efecto alguno en el rubio...

Cuando Sora estaba por levantarse, Yamato la jalo bruscamente contra él…haciéndola estremecer…

Esto ocasiono que la pelirroja se asusta al principio... sin embargo Yamato la abrazo con todas sus fuerzas y le dijo….- Gracias por ser como eres…me encantas…- y con acaricio su mejilla…La miro a los ojos…y la beso…

-Se siente tan bien, estar cerca de él..Escuchar su voz, presenciar su mirada, sentir sus fuertes en todo momento con él…Y sobre todo…sentir todo ese cariño y amor que me transmite con cada palabra, cada gesto y cada beso…- pensó Sora…..Con una sonrisa…y rodeando el cuello de Matt…

Cuidado abajo…!- un grito se escucho por detrás de ambos..que los sobresalto…- Ahí voy!...Hermano!- era Tk que se lazaba del tobogán para caer detrás de ellos….

Tk…- susurro Sora.. mientras se levantaba…

Que haces aquí?...- preguntó curioso pero a la vez preocupado el rubio mayor…

Estaba jugando solo porque papa y mama se quedaron juntos…- suspiro Tk…

Que dices?- pregunto secamente…lo que asusto a Sora…

Ven…vamos todos juntos…Ya somos una familia unida hermano...otra vez todos juntos…- decía ingenuamente Tk todo emocionado… mientras tomaba la mano de su hermano para llevarlo hasta donde estaban sus padres…

Yamato se encontraba confundido, seria verdad todo lo que Tk decía, o fue otra mentira más de Natsuko…

Se dejo guiar por Tk…a la vez que llevaba de la otra mano a Sora…la cual lo miraba preocupada…

Mira ahí están…- dijo Tk súper feliz al verlos…mientras los señalaba…

No puede ser…- dijo en voz baja Yamato tratando de negar lo que en esos momentos sus ojos observaban…

Sintió como Sora se acercaba a el y lo abrazaba…sin embargo no se pudo contener...dejo que la rabia y los malos recuerdos le invadieran…

A lo lejos se encontraban Hiroaki y Natsuko besándose tiernamente…

Esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso…Yamato se fue corriendo desesperadamente…

Yamato espera…- le decía Sora...mas no la escucho y siguió adelante…

Sora-chan…que le pasa a mi hermano?- pregunto asustado Tk... mientras la abrazaba …

Todo va a estar bien pequeño... no te preocupes…- intentaba de consolarlo…

Continuara…

OOOOOOOOO

Oooooooooo

--------------------------------------------------

Pido mil disculpas por la tardaza….Me siento muy apenada con todos ustedes…Perdónenme…La verdad no tengo mucho tiempo…entre el colegio y varias actividades extras…Apenas y me queda tiempo para mi…

También pido disculpas por no haber mandado reviews por la misma razón del tiempo…Cuando pueda les escribiré….

Muchas gracias por todos sus reviews… Lord Pata / valerita26 / sakura-hop / Angel Nemesis / Chikage –SP / Atori-chan / Alexeigirl…

Gracias por todo su apoyo y cariño, buenos deseos y lindos comentarios..De verdad gracias...Espero que les guste este capitulo….

Cuídense mucho..Espero poder actualizar pronto aunque no les prometo nada…T.T gomen ne…

Porfis dejen un review….. Me gustaría saber sus opiniones, comentarios, dudas…

Gracias por todo..

Atte: Una apenada Kibun No Tenshi…U/U


	11. Chapter 11

11 capitulo:

Por que maldita sea?...por que?...- decía Yamato con mucha impotencia y rabia, mientras caminaba a paso rápido…al único lugar al cual podía estar solo y pensar con claridad las cosas.

OOO

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Tk… por que no vas con tus papas… ya es un poco tarde…- sugirió Sora con ternura al pequeño mientras lo abrazaba…

Pero… mi hermano…- dijo Tk soltándose del abrazo, y mirando a Sora con preocupación…

No te preocupes pequeño… yo lo voy a buscar...el va a estar bien…- le sonrió…- Ahora anda, ve con tus papas y no te preocupes, yo cuidare de tu hermano…- le guiño el ojo derecho para luego darle un beso en la frente…

Gracias Sora-chan…- y con esto se despidió el pequeño rubio….

Yamato… donde estarás?- se pregunto Sora para si misma preocupada…

OOO

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Cariño, creo que es hora de irnos…se esta haciendo un poco tarde…- comento Natsuko a Tk, al verlo acercarse….

Si mami…- respondió tristemente…

Que tienes campeón?...- pregunto Hiroaki…

Tk se quedo pensativo por unos minutos, para después dar un largo suspiro….y responder…- Nada papi….- intentando de fingir una media sonrisa…

Bueno entonces nos vamos…Yamato no debe tardar en llegar a la casa…Tenemos que darle la gran noticia…- sonrió Hiroaki….

Tk desvió su mirada al suelo, y trato de contener unas lagrimas que amenazaban con salir, estiro sus pequeños brazos hacia arriba para que Hiroaki lo cargara…

Tk no crees que ya estas un poco grande para que te carguen? – pregunto con gracia Natsuko…

El pequeño rubio se sonrojo y escondió su rostro en el cuello de su papa….

Claro que no Natsuko, Tk es nuestro pequeño bebe…- sonrió con ternura Hiroaki, el cual le tendió su mano libre a Natsuko…esta la acepto inmediatamente y se fueron caminando tomados de las manos…

Como tomara Yamato todo esto?...- pensó Natsuko….sentía un poco de tristeza y miedo…pero trataba de disimularla para no llamar la atención de sus acompañantes….

OOO

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Yamato contesta por favor…- decía en voz baja, mientras marcaba una y otra vez el número telefónico de Yamato….

Donde estas?- se preguntaba preocupada…ya llevaba mas de una hora buscándolo sin ningún resultado…

Busco por todos los lugares frecuentados por él, que ella conocía…pero no había rastro de él……

Ya el cielo había oscurecido…al igual que la temperatura había disminuido….- Vamos Sora, piensa…en donde puede estar Yamato…- trataba de concentrarse para pensar en algún lugar que le haya faltado buscar...

Se abrazo asimismo tratando de calentarse, comenzaba a sentir mucho frío y cansancio…

OOO

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Por otro lado ya habían pasado más de dos horas desde que Hiroaki, Natsuko y el pequeño Takeru llegaran a la casa Ishida…

Hiroaki crees que Yamato este bien?...Es algo tarde y aun no regresa…- pregunto preocupada Natsuko….

Tranquila cariño de seguro esta en casa de algún amigo… no se...pronto llegara…- respondió cariñosamente, tratando de calmarla… la abrazo, le dio un beso en la frente y subió las escaleras…

Voy a ver como esta Tk…- le dijo al llegar al ultimo escalón….dio media vuelta para mirarla y le sonrió….- No te preocupes Yamato estará bien…- y con esto se dirigió al cuarto del pequeño…

Creo que debería buscarlo…necesito hablar con él…tengo que explicarle tantas cosas….- dio un largo suspiro y continuo…- Me arrepiento tanto de todo lo que dije e hice….Perdóname Yamato…- sintió como sus ojos se nublaban y leves sollozos se escapaban de sus labios…

Tomo su abrigo de uno de los sofás de la sala, y se dirigió a la entrada, dio un fuerte suspiro y termino abriendo la puerta para salir a buscarlo…

OOO

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Soy un idiota…Por que a pesar de todo lo que paso aun la amo…Por que no puedo aceptar y alegrarme de que volvamos a ser una familia unida…Acaso será orgullo, odio, resentimiento…Si de seguro es resentimiento…pero a pesar de todo el daño que me hizo no puedo dejar de amar a mi madre…Si es que se le puede llamar madre a una persona que piensa que tiene un hijo bastardo, que lo abandona a temprana edad, al cual odia y le hecha la culpa de todos sus errores…- decía Yamato mientras cerraba sus puños y contenía las lagrimas…

Yamato! – dijo Sora sobresaltada, tratando de regular su respiración….dio un fuerte suspiro y sonrió…- Aquí estas…- dijo aliviada...y poco a poco se fue acercando…pero al ver el rostro de Yamato se asusto…Era la misma mirada que tenia cada vez que le hablaban de su mama…El rostro arrugado, los puños cerrados, su mirada perdida…Sora sintió un escalofrió al verlo…ella noto que él no había notado su presencia…- Yamato…- susurro tristemente…tenia ganas de salir corriendo para abrazarlo y consolarlo…..justo cuando dio un paso al frente se detuvo en seco al escucharlo hablar…

Creo que actué como un niño inmaduro, deje que mis sentimientos y malos recuerdos me controlaran…no pensé bien las cosas…Soy un imbecil – se golpeo la frente con sus dos manos….

Sora sonrió y suspiro aliviada…y se acerco a él…- Yamato no digas eso… no te insultes ni te lastimes llamándote de esa manera…No eres el único que comete errores, además muchas veces no pensamos bien las cosas y decimos o hacemos cosas que no queremos decir o hacer, muchas veces nos dejamos llevar por nuestros sentimientos o nos bloqueamos y no pensamos con calma y analizamos la situación…- le explico tiernamente…

Yamato se asusto al verla…no quería que nadie lo viera en ese estado y mucho menos ella…fue por eso que se había ido del parque en la tarde...sin embargo no podía negar que la necesitaba mas que en cualquier momento…Vio como ella se acerco a él y lo abrazo…- Sora…- susurro entre el abrazo…se sentía tan indefenso y confundido… en verdad necesitaba a alguien que lo escuchara y lo aconsejara…y quien mejor que ella…

Me tenías preocupada, te estuve buscando toda la tarde…- se separo de él y lo miro a los ojos…

Pero Yamato desvió su mirada y no le dijo nada…- Me imagine que estarías en este lugar…- suspiro la pelirroja…

Por que no vamos a mi casa, podemos hablar allá... aquí afuera esta haciendo mucho frió, y es muy tarde…- le sugerio con alegría…

Esta bien….- susurro Yamato…

En el camino a casa de Sora no cruzaron ni una palabra…Yamato andaba muy pensativo y distraído…Mas de una vez Sora intento entablar una conversación con él mas no tenia resultado…prefirió no molestarlo, sabia que tenia muchas cosas en que pensar….

Al llegar a su casa, se quitaron los abrigos…- Ven siéntate aquí en la sala, voy a preparar chocolate caliente vuelvo enseguida…- le dijo mientras se dirigía a la cocina…

Yamato se quedo observando la casa, era primera vez que la conocía…era pequeña pero muy acogedora…De repente vio una mesa que le llamo la atención…en esta se encontraban varios portarretratos, en uno salía Sora como de unos 5 años sonriente con un vestido rosado y un sombrero…- Se veía hermosa…- dijo en voz baja con una semi sonrisa en su rostro…después había otra de una señora mayor que a pesar de su edad se conservaba en buen estado…- Debe ser su abuela…- pensó…y en el ultimo portarretrato se encontraba una hermosa mujer pelirroja cargando a un bebe, que supuso que era Sora…- Ella debe ser…-….

Si ella es mi mama…- completo la frase de Yamato al entrar a la sala con dos tazas de chocolate caliente…

Discúlpame por….- decía apenado Yamato mientras tomaba la taza…- No tienes de que disculparte estas en tu casa…Además no tiene nada de malo….- le sonrió dulcemente…

Verdad que era hermosa…- afirmo mientras tomaba un sorbo de su taza…

Si… igual que tú…- dijo Yamato acercándose a Sora…ambos tomaron asiento en el mismo sofá…

Gracias…- respondió apenada…- La extraño mucho… me hace mucha falta…- se podía escuchar en su tono mucha melancolía y tristeza…

Yamato se sintió un poco culpable, el tenia a su madre viva en cambio Sora su taza sobre una mesa y la abrazo…

Yamato…- lo llamo en voz baja….- Mmm…- respondió el…

Por que no hablas con tu mama y tratan de aclarar y resolver todos sus problemas…Olviden el pasado….-….

No es tan fácil olvidar Sora…Y hacer creer que todo esta bien y que seremos una familia feliz…- dijo Matt…

Se que no es fácil, pero dale tiempo al tiempo…Hazlo por ti, por tu mama y….por Tk….El se quedo muy preocupado y triste….Su mayor sueño es ver a su familia unida…-

Tk…- susurro…- Lo se Sora pero para mi no ha sido fácil vivir sabiendo que fui un error, que mi propia madre llego a odiarme y trato de matarme cuando tan solo era un indefenso ser…son tantas cosas….Las cuales me han venido afectando desde que tengo uso de razón…y sabes lo que es peor de todo esto…es que a pesar de todo aun la amo…- termino diciendo mientras escondía su rostro entre sus cabellos y jugaba con sus manos…

Sora sonrió… ella sabia que Yamato era una gran persona y que perdonaría a su madre…

Pero ella ahora esta arrepentida y se dio cuenta de su error…Yamato ella también te ama y se arrepiente de todo el daño que te causo…Búscala y hablen… No permitan que los malos recuerdos del pasado les impidan vivir un maravilloso futuro…- dijo sabiamente….se levanto del sofá y se agacho al nivel de Yamato…tomo su barbilla y levanto su rostro…

Vio que estaba llorando, Sora se enterneció y le sonrió dulcemente…- Escucha a tu corazón Yamato…- y se acerco a él para besarle la frente…- Siempre podrás contar conmigo, en todo momento tanto en los buenos como en los malos…Siempre estaré a tu lado…- y con esto lo abrazo…

Gracias Sora…- susurro Yamato correspondiéndole el abrazo…- Bueno creo que es hora de irme…tengo algo importante que hacer….- sonrió y le guiño un ojo…como respuesta recibió una gran sonrisa por parte de Sora…esta ultima se levanto y le extendió su mano a Yamato, el cual acepto con mucho gusto…se levanto del sofá y recogió su chaqueta….

Toma, esta haciendo mucho frió será mejor que te abrigue mejor…- le dijo Sora mientras le colocaba un gorrito y una bufanda en el cuello…- Gracias...- agradeció Yamato con una sonrisa…

Caminaron agarrados de las manos hasta la entrada…- Buena suerte…- le dijo Sora mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla…..Yamato sonrió y se acerco a su rostro…lo cual ocasiono un leve sonrojo en las mejillas de la pelirroja…

Recostó su frente sobre la de ella y le dijo mirándola a los ojos…- Te amo…- para después darle un tierno beso…siendo inmediatamente correspondido por Sora… quien sonrió en pleno beso y lo abrazo por el cuello… - También te amo…- susurro al separarse…

OOO

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Natsuko se encontraba muy nerviosa y preocupada por su hijo mayor…Lo busco por todos lados sin obtener ningún resultado…después de pensarlo un par de veces decidió regresar a la casa….Ya era muy tarde y a lo mejor Matt ya había regresado y ella como tonta buscando por todos lados….

Bufo ante tal pensamiento…dio un largo suspiro y emprendió su camino regreso a casa….

Al llegar se sacudió su chaleco, se lo quito y lo guindo en un perchero (NA: objeto que se utiliza para guindar carteras o ropas n.nU)….Busco con la mirada a su hijo mas no lo encontró, sintió un gran vació en su estomago… Camino lentamente hacia las escaleras en donde se sentó en el tercer escalón y se apoyo del barandal de estas…Cerro sus ojos y una lagrima rodó por su mejilla….

Se sentía tan sola y miserable…como pudo ser capaz de hacerle tanto daño a su propio hijo…- Como es que una persona comete tantos errores?...¿ Por que actuamos sin pensar bien las cosas?...No soy nada!...No valgo nada…- decía Natsuko mientras lloraba con mas fuerza…

De repente sintió una mano que apretaba sus hombros en forma de apoyo…Al principio sintió un fuerte escalofrió y se asusto, sin embargo lentamente se volteo para encontrarse con una mirada triste, llena de sentimientos como arrepentimiento, ilusión y esperanza…Esa misma mirada que había visto el día en que se había ido de su casa, aquel día en el que discutió con Hiroaki y dijo tantas cosas de las cuales ahora se arrepentía…Esos ojos azules que la miraban con tristeza…con suplica…Esa mirada inocente de un niño asustado….

Se quedaron varios minutos sin decir ninguna palabra…Natsuko tenia tantas ganas de abrazarlo y pedirle perdón…hablar bien sobre todo lo que había ocurrido entre ellos…Explicarle el por que de su comportamiento…

Y como si Yamato le hubiese leído el pensamiento le sonrió…lo cual desconcertó enormemente a Natsuko… aunque lo que vino después la desconcertó aun mas…Yamato la atrajo hacia él y la abrazo con todas sus fuerzas….- Mama….perdóname…- y con esto comenzó a llorar…

Natsuko sintió una gran alegría en su corazón…resguardo a Yamato entre sus brazos como si fuera un pequeño bebe…Hace tanto tiempo que no lo tenía tan cerca de él…

No hijo… no tengo nada que perdonarte…Soy yo la que te debe una gran disculpa…- dijo tristemente…Sintió como Yamato la abrazaba mas y mas fuerte…y aun podía escuchar sus sollozos….

Tengo tantas cosas que explicarte….aunque se que no merezco tu perdón y mucho menos tu cariño...- comento avergonzada y comenzando a llorar de nuevo….

Mama…- escucho un susurro proveniente de Yamato…Se separo de ella y levanto su rostro, el cual se encontraba rojo y con los ojos aguado…- Solo necesito saber una cosa…- dijo viéndola directamente a los ojos…

Natsuko asintió con firmeza aunque por dentro sentía mucho miedo…

Mama… tu me quieres?...- pregunto temeroso…

No hijo….No te quiero….Te amo…- y con esto ella sonrió y lagrimas brotaron de sus ojos ya hinchados de tanto llorar…

Yo también te amo mama….- y con esto que dijo el rubio Natsuko se sintió la mujer mas feliz y completa de este mundo... saber que su hijo la amaba y le perdonaba todo el daño que le causo… era lo mejor que le podía pasar en esos momentos….

Creo que debemos de hablar algunas cosas... tengo que explicarte…- no pudo continuar, Yamato le coloco su mano derecha sobre su boca…y le señalo con la otra su corazón…él sonrió y dijo...- Ya eso no importa…. No permitamos que los malos recuerdos del pasado nos impidan vivir un maravilloso futuro…- y con esto sonrió…. Natsuko también sonrió y lo volvió a abrazar…

Hermano?...- se escucho un leve susurro, proveniente del piso de arriba…Ambos se separaron del abrazo y miraron hacia arriba…Natsuko se limpio unas lagrimas de su rostro y Yamato sonrió…

Hermano… eres tu?...- preguntaba el pequeño Tk con voz adormilada, mientras se sobaba su ojito derecho, ya que se encontraba muy cansado….- Si Tk... ya regrese…- respondió Yamato mientras se levantaba para subir y cargar a su hermano hasta donde estaba Natsuko…

Al cargarlo, Tk se aferro al cuello de Matt y comenzó a llorar….- Que tienes Tk?...- pregunto preocupada Natsuko, mientras se levantaba de la escalera…

Mami tuve un sueño muy feo…- decía entre sollozos el pequeño rubio...al separarse de su hermano y tenderle los brazos a Natsuko para que lo cargara...—Soñé que mama se había ido de nuevo y que no volvió…y que tu hermano te fuiste de la casa…y yo… y yo me quede solito….- explicaba con mucho sentimiento…y cortadamente debido a sus sollozos…

Natsuko lo abrazo con todas sus fuerzas… y lo mecía como si fuera un bebe…- Tranquilo Tk… eso no es un sueño….es una pesadilla…No te preocupes ya todo paso…- trataba de consolarlo acariciando su cabeza y besando su frente….

Yamato se desconcertó con lo que Tk había dicho….a lo mejor todo eso fue producto de su actitud y comportamiento en la tarde…recordó que Sora le había dicho que Tk se había sentido muy triste y preocupado…

Tk….No te preocupes… eso nunca va a pasar….Ahora somos una familia unida y ni nada ni nadie nos va a separar… me oíste?...- le dijo Yamato con firmeza y esperanza….Ante este comentario el rostro de Tk se ilumino y sonrió…afirmo con la cabeza y los abrazo a los dos al mismo tiempo….

Y yo que?...Se olvidaron de mi…- escucharon una voz grave proveniente del piso de arriba, la cual los sobresalto…

Otosan… no seas tontito…- rió Tk mientras subía corriendo para abrazarlo…

Natusko y Yamato sonrieron…y subieron las escaleras juntos… tomados de la mano…Este gesto no fue desapercibido por Hiroaki el cual comento…- Vaya vaya... me he perdido de algo?...- pregunto divertido….

Uyy… Papa no sabes cuanto…- sonrió Matt…. El cual volvió a cargar a Tk…..para llevarlo hasta su cuarto…- Buenas noches papa y mama…- se despidió Yamato mientras caminaba en dirección a la habitación que ocupaba Tk,…- Ah papa... creo que tendremos que hacer algunas modificaciones en la casa….- concluyo antes de entrar a la habitación…

Hiroaki mostró una mueca de confusión en su rostro mientras que Natusko volvía a sonreír…Esta se acerco a él, lo beso delicadamente para luego abrazarlo…- Te amo….- susurro…- Yo también te amo…- respondió Hiroaki…

OOO

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Bueno Tk ya es hora de….- decía Yamato pero no termino su frase al ver que Tk se había dormido en sus brazos…

Lo recostó sobre la cama y lo arropo…Yamato sonrió y noto algo muy curioso en el rostro de su hermano…a pesar de que dormía placidamente… tenia una gran sonrisa…… lo escucho suspirar….y decir…entre sueños…- Al fin somos una familia unida…- el rubio mayor se lleno de ternura, beso la frente de su hermano y apago la luz…salio cuidadosamente para no despertarlo…al cerrar la puerta se dirigió a su habitación….

Se acostó en su cama boca arriba, con sus brazos cruzados por detrás del cuello… y su mirada concentrada en el techo…- Sora…- susurro…antes de quedarse profundamente dormido… al igual que su hermano con una sonrisa…

OOO

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

- Abuelita voy saliendo…regreso dentro de un rato bendición…- se despidió Sora antes de cerrar por completo la puerta de su casa….

Era un día muy lindo a pesar del frío que hacia, las calles estaban cubiertas de nieve, los niños jugando con trineos y haciendo angelitos en la nieve…

Sora suspiro alegremente….- Es un hermoso día…- dijo con una amplia sonrisa...- Como estará Yamato?...- se pregunto curiosa…- Bueno voy a darle una sorpresa…aunque primero tengo que ir a comprar unas cosas…- río divertida…

Hoy me siento rara… no se… siento una gran alegría y siento algo en mi estómago… es muy extraño…- pensaba mientras caminaba …- No… a quien quiero engañar…Desde que conocí a Yamato me siento así……- comenzó a reírse sola.

Sin darse cuenta comenzó a tararear una canción...Sora volvió a sonreír… llego hasta una pastelería…comenzó a ver los dulces…- Todos se ven muy ricos…Cual le gustara a Yamato?...- se pregunto curiosa y entusiasmada…-Le voy a llevar este…- río…- Disculpe señorita me puede dar este dulce de chocolate para llevar?...- le pregunto a la joven…- Si con mucho gusto señorita…- le contesto la empleada…- Tenga….- le dio la cajita que contenía el dulce adentro…- Gracias aquí tiene…esta completo..-..Se despidió Sora…

Espero que le guste…- se dijo mientras mordía su labio inferior…

En su recorrido a casa de Yamato recordó que dentro de dos días seria el cumpleaños del pequeño Tk….- Que le puedo regalar?..- se pregunto divertida mientras pensaba en el regalo ideal…- Ya se!... Voy a hablar con Yamato para hacerle una fiesta sorpresa….- dijo emocionada… Sin darse cuenta tropezó con una persona….

Discúlpeme por favor…- decía toda apenada mientras recogía lo que se le había caído a la persona…

No te preocupes…- dijo repentinamente mientras sonreía…Sora al escuchar su voz sintió un escalofrió y poco a poco fue levantando su mirada hasta posarla sobre….- Yamato?...- susurro… este al escucharla le volvió a sonreír y la abrazo…Sora también sonrió y le devolvió el abrazo…

Como te fue ayer? – pregunto preocupada…

Yamato no le respondió solo le sonrió y la beso tiernamente, sorprendiéndola y haciéndola sonrojar….

Al terminar el beso ambos se vieron directamente a los ojos por unos minutos…- Me alegro…- interrumpió el silencio que se había formado entre los dos, acaricio su mejilla y le dijo…- Te amo….-…Yamato la abrazo por la cintura y la acerco mas hacia él….- Yo no te amo…- le susurro en el odio derecho…esas palabras la asustaron….- Te adoro….-… y sonrió picaramente al imaginar la cara de su acompañante…Sora dio un fuerte suspiro….- Me asustaste…- le dijo mientras se separaba de él para mirarlo con cara de niña asustada….

Yamato le sonrió… y le beso la nariz….- Iba de camino para tu casa…Tengo un pequeño regalo para ti…- le dijo mientras le estiraba una cajita….Sora sonrió y la tomo…Una expresión de sorpresa apareció en su rostro al ver el hermoso medallón de plata en forma de copo de nieve que estaba dentro de la cajita….Miro a Yamato y le sonrió…le dio un beso fugaz en los labios y se puso de espaldas para que Yamato se lo colocara….

Es hermoso muchas gracias….- decía apenada, mientras se recogía el cabello con una de sus manos mientras Yamato le colocaba la cadena….- No tan hermoso como tu…- le susurro por detrás…la abrazo por la cintura y le dijo…

No se te hace conocido este lugar?...- pregunto divertido…

Sora dudo un poco... comenzó a ver a su alrededor y lo recordó….- Si….aquí fue donde nos conocimos….- sonrió…dio un profundo y largo suspiro…- Donde comenzó todo…- Yamato la abrazo mas fuerte y la volvió a besar….

- …Fin…-

---------

--------

OooooooooooooooOOooooooooooooO

Hola a todos!...Espero que estén muy pero muy bien!...Disculpen por tardarme tanto, es que estaba en exámenes finales y no tenia mucho tiempo que digamos…

Aquí esta el ultimo capitulo de Pure Snow n.n Espero que les guste!...Lo hice con mucho cariño para todos ustedes….

Muchisimas gracias por todos sus reviews Lord Pata / xCharlottex / poli699 / Alexeigirl / Chikage-SP / Dark angel love / Lizirien / anita-asakura / Atori-chan / Angel Nemesis / Katie Weasley / Skuag / Prisa Yoshisuky…

Me alegro que les haya gustado el capitulo anterior… y muchas gracias por su comprensión y apoyo…n.n

Bueno… deseo con todo mi corazón que les guste este capitulo final…Y bueno al volver a leer toda la historia me he dado cuenta de que todavía me falta mucho por mejorar y aprender para escribir mejor…Pero les aseguro que lo hice con mucho cariño y entusiasmo para ustedes…

Gracias por todos sus reviews, por las personas que me colocaron como autor favorito y colocaron Pure Snow entre sus favoritas… Eso para mi significa mucho!..Gracias…n.n..Y también quiero agradecer a todos lo que han leído esta historia.

Antes de despedirme quiero darles una sorpresa!...Este es el capitulo final de Pure Snow sí, pero hay uno mas…n.n…Es un capitulo especial!...Para todas las fans del pequeño y tierno Tk….Y obviamente para las del Sorato….

Estoy trabajando en él así que tratare de actualizar pronto... Aunque no prometo nada dentro de unos días me voy de viaje…pero haré lo posible…n.n

Bueno ahora si… cuídense mucho y de nuevo muchas gracias por todo….Porfis dejen un review con sus comentarios, criticas constructivas, dudas….etc…n.n

Nos veremos pronto….

Sayou!...

Atte: Kibun No Tenshi….n.n


End file.
